


If it Makes Me a King, a Star in Your Eyes

by mickeydubs



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Stardust AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeydubs/pseuds/mickeydubs
Summary: Jules sets off on a quest to win the heart of her true love.She has no idea the adventure she's in for.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?_

_Pointless, really. But do the stars gaze back? Now that’s a question._

* * *

At the tender age of eighteen years, Jules Vaughn was a young woman who had grown up contentedly unaware of her unconventional heritage. Her mother was relatively unknown to her, having left when Jules was still young enough that the image of her face had faded from Jules’ memory as the years rushed forward. 

Her father, David, had taken care to assure Jules that her mother’s leaving had nothing to do with her or who she was. There were several details of her mother’s absence that he hadn’t told her, that he wanted to reserve for the right time. 

Jules was never sure how much of what he said in this placating manner was, to put it plainly, bullshit. She couldn’t understand what could bring a mother, who had brought a child into the world, loved and cared for that child for the first many years of that child’s life, to up and vanish one night so abruptly. But even with all her curiosity, she chose not to press the matter too much. She would learn the rest of that subplot eventually. 

For this story is ultimately not about how Jules spent her formative years without her mother. 

This story is about how Jules fell in love. 

* * *

Jules stepped through the door of her modest house and strode through her hometown of Wall with a confidence that was purely window dressing. Inside her chest, her heart thumped wildly with each step she took. She clutched a small bouquet of hand-picked flowers in both hands and willed her nerves to ease so her palms might stop sweating. She resisted the urge to rub a hand over her face, not wanting to smudge her meticulously drawn eyeliner. The stars twinkled in the night sky overhead as she walked further into town.

With a few long, intentional breaths, she rounded the corner and faced her destination. The cottage loomed over her despite being only slightly larger than those surrounding it. 

The second floor window, nestled just below the eaves of the roof, was illuminated from the inside. From where she stood on the street below, Jules could just make out the image of Anna’s face scrunched in laughter. Her voice drifted down to Jules through the wall, mingling with those of her chattering friends. 

Jules grinned up at the window for just a moment before she bent down and plucked a pebble from the ground. She bit her lip, took aim, and tossed it up to rap on the glass. 

Jules’ heart fluttered when the voices inside gasped and twittered. One of Anna’s friends jokingly asked, “Who could that be?”

Jules ran a swift hand through her hair as Anna swatted her friends away and opened the window with a smug smile. That smile dropped a bit when her eyes landed on Jules and a quiet “oh” fell from her lips.

Jules, who was not close enough to notice these minute changes to Anna’s demeanor, bounced once on the balls of her feet and lifted a hand in greeting. Anna leaned her head a bit further out the window, hair flouncing softly in the night’s slight breeze. “Jules. What are you doing here? Did I leave something at the shop?”

“Oh, no!” Jules raised her humble collection of flowers. “No, I just thought-” 

She halted her speech in surprise when a hand appeared over her shoulder and snatched the flowers from her. She turned, startled, to find Daniel, one of the wealthiest young men in town, regarding her flowers with disdain before flinging them to the ground. Tucked into the crook of his arm was his own, very expensive looking, bouquet of flowers. His dark hair was greased back, and in his other hand was a silver cane that oozed pomp. He looked Jules up and down with an expression that made her feel like she was covered in slime. 

“Jules Vaughn, shop girl by day, peeping tom by night. Is there no end to your charms?” 

Jules dropped her gaze to her feet when Anna’s friends giggled at the comment, having gathered behind her at the window. She looked up again hopefully when Anna chastised him from her perch. “Daniel, there’s no need to be like that. Be nice to the poor girl.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes. With his cane, he gestured to the mess of flowers he’d thrown down into the dirt. “Were those for Anna? Not exactly an impressive display.” 

Jules felt her cheeks burn as he twirled his cane with a flourish. Impulsively, she grabbed a stick she spotted on the ground and knocked it against the cane in challenge. Daniel scoffed and lifted the cane into fighting position. 

It didn’t last long. 

With a few deft swings, Daniel landed a few hard strikes and knocked the stick from Jules’ hand with a thwack. 

“You always did suck at fencing in school, Jules.” She rubbed tenderly at a bruise that was already forming on her shoulder. “Actually, I can’t remember if there was anything you were good at.” 

With one final swipe of his cane, Daniel took Jules’ feet out from under her, leaving her sprawling on the street. He turned his back on her and ambled toward the front door of the cottage. 

Anna, whose friends were still suppressing snickers, took one last look at Jules. “You okay?”

Blinking back tears as she rose back to her feet, Jules forced herself to smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

* * *

The next morning, Jules jogged the entire route to the shop she worked at, having prolonged her departure in order to avoid her father and his inevitable questions about the events of the night before. Of course, he caught her by the front door and got his queries in anyway. 

“Off so soon? You haven’t even had breakfast.”

Jules glanced longingly at the door before she turned to face him. “Yeah, I have to get going, I’m going to be late for work.” 

She made a half-hearted attempt at pulling the door open before her dad placed one hand on her shoulder and held a muffin out to her with the other. “Jules, hold on.” She accepted the muffin with a grateful nod. “Are you alright?”

Jules did her best to keep her face impassive and shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He nudged her gently with a hint of a twinkle in his eye. “Last night, how did it go?” 

Jules felt her heart sink into her chest as she recalled how the previous night’s attempt at winning Anna over had played out. 

The words spilled from her mouth more quickly than they might have had she been telling the truth. “Um, you know, it was fine. Good. Really good.” David’s brow crinkled slightly, but he relented and did not press further. Jules silently thanked him for dropping it. “I’ve gotta go.” 

When Jules reached the shop, the line of patrons had already backed up almost to the door. She dashed through the crowd and rushed behind the counter to start helping customers. The shop’s owner, Ali, bustled around in the back. 

Just as a particularly impatient customer stepped up to place an order, the bell above the bell above the door jingled to signal another entrance. 

Anna swept into the store, sunlight streaming in behind her. Jules perked up immediately, failing to notice that as Anna sauntered up to the counter, she was completely ignoring and cutting in front of everyone who was waiting in line. 

“Hey, Jules. Pound of sugar, please.” Caught off guard and eager to please, Jules abandoned her customer and went to fetch the sugar from a shelf. Ali, making no effort to hide his annoyance, stepped in to take over serving the increasingly irritated patron at the front of the line.

“Anna, I-”

“Let’s see, a bag of flour. A dozen eggs.” As Jules rushed around the store to collect the requested items, Anna continued as if they were leisurely conversing over a cup of coffee. “So listen, I’m really sorry about Daniel last night, he was really rude.” Anna made a regretful face to punctuate her remark, then launched back in. “I also need a sack of potatoes and some chocolate, please.” 

Jules grabbed the chocolate and heaved the potatoes onto the counter before, slightly winded, asking, “Can we hang out without Daniel, then? Maybe tonight?” 

Jules held her breath as Anna considered. “I don’t think so.” Anna’s eyes darted to her hefty pile of groceries. “But you can walk me home.” 

Jules blinked. “What, now?”

Anna nodded spritely, turned on her heel, and made her way back toward the door, leaving her purchases where they sat.

Practically in a daze, Jules hoisted the items into her arms and followed Anna out, as Ali and the line of customers, all open-mouthed, looked on. 

* * *

“So, I lost my job.” 

Jules stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror and tried, with varying success, to contort her expression into one that showed proper remorse. She wasn’t sure if practicing was getting her anywhere, but she figured it couldn’t hurt.

“Dad, I lost my job, I’m so sorry.” She feigned a sob, then sighed at herself. Too dramatic. She took a deep breath and tried again. “Dad, I-”

“Lost your job? So I heard.” 

Jules spun around to find her father in the doorway. Clearly he’d been standing there for some time. 

Jules slumped against the wall and cast her eyes down. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Dad. It was stupid.” She hung her head. “Maybe Ali was right. I’m probably just deluding myself.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back up and said the words she had been trying to deny to herself. “I’m not good enough for Anna.” 

Without pause, David crossed the room and enveloped Jules in his arms. “He said that? That’s nonsense!” 

Jules pulled back from the embrace and swiped at her eyes. “You really want to know how last night went?” He nodded. “Not good. Pretty fucking terribly, actually.” She could see the temptation in his eyes to scold her for her language, but he held off, for which she was grateful. “I’m wasting my time. Ali’s right, even if she did give me a chance, give it a month, six months, a year… she’ll leave me for someone with more to offer. Someone like Daniel.”

At this, David put a firm hand on Jules’ arm and and locked eyes with her, his face serious. “Jules, listen to me. I can tell you that every person I was ever jealous of when I was young went on to lead an entirely unremarkable life. So you don’t fit in with Daniel or the popular crowd. Now, I take that as a very good omen.” 

* * *

In much the same way it did the night before, the pebble arced through the air to strike the upstairs window of Anna’s cottage. Anna, dressed casually for a night in, peered through the glass, then opened the window with a huff. 

“Jules, I thought I told you-”

“Not to come. You did.” Jules clasped her hands in front of her and continued brightly, “But I have a surprise for you, if you want it.” 

Jules watched with anticipation while Anna pursed her lips in consideration, then let her shoulders drop in disappointment when she proceeded to close the window and walk out of view.

Jules felt herself deflate in the moment she remained in front of the house, hoping against the odds that Anna might reconsider and open the window to her again. When the window remained closed, Jules breathed a long, discontented sigh, and buried her hands in the pockets of her billowy trousers as she turned to make the walk home. 

She jumped when, after just a few steps, an arm hooked through the crook of her elbow and Anna leaned into her somewhat, matching her pace. In a playful tone, Anna said, “My birthday isn’t for another week, you know.” 

Jules smiled at the lighthearted remark and walked a bit faster, eager to savor the opportunity she’d been granted. 

The surprise she had set up for Anna was a beautiful moonlit picnic. A gingham blanket sat in the center of a field at the edge of town. A basket rested on one corner of the blanket, filled with chocolates, fruit, pastries, and cheese. Beside the basket stood a crystal bottle of champagne, and all of this was encircled by a ring of flickering candles. 

Jules beamed with pride when Anna laid eyes on her display and emitted an excited gasp. 

They settled themselves on the blanket, seated side by side, and Jules managed to pop the cork from the bottle without too much trouble. As she poured them each a glass, Anna cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve never had champagne before.” 

Jules shifted her position, subtly inching herself closer. “Neither have I.” She held her glass aloft, and they drank. 

Anna’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, this is amazing!” Jules’ smile widened, and she leaned in, taking a chance. Anna averted her eyes and leaned back slightly. “But wait, how the hell did you afford all of this on a shop girl’s salary?”

Jules downed the champagne that remained in her glass and poured herself a fresh one. “I’m not a shop girl.” 

Anna grimaced. “Oh, that’s right, I heard. I’m really sorry about your job. What are you going to do now?” 

Jules waved off the condolences. “No, no. I mean, yeah, but that’s not what I mean.” She shrugged and looked all around her. “Like, I was working in a shop, but I’ve never been a shop girl. And now I don’t have to pretend to be. I’m free. I can do whatever I want now.” 

Anna nodded, then gestured to the picnic items assembled around them. “But, this must have been all your savings.” 

Jules almost laughed. “It’s just money. I can always make more, that’s the beauty of it. And, you know, it’s not like I’m planning on staying in Wall forever. It’s a big world, I’m gonna go out and see it. Make my fortune or whatever.” 

Anna chuckled at that, then shook her head. “You sound just like Daniel.” The grin fell from Jules’ lips. “He’s a big traveler too. You know he’s going all the way to Weeds to buy me a ring.” 

Jules couldn’t help but let her exasperation show. “Weeds? That’s nothing! I’m talking about New York, or Paris, or… Wait. He’s getting you a ring? What kind of ring?” 

Anna adopted a coy look and sipped from her glass. “Word on the street is he’s planning to propose on my birthday.” 

Jules’ heart turned to stone in her chest. “And… you’re gonna say yes?” 

“Well, I can’t exactly say no after he’s gone all the way to Weeds!”

Jules had to stop herself from throwing her glass in the air. “‘All the way to Weeds.’ Anna, to be with you, I’d fucking… cross oceans. Continents!”

Anna regarded her skeptically. “Really?”

“Yes!” Jules felt the cheesiness of her words even as she said them, but in that moment she meant every last one. “Anna, for you I would go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold.” Anna smiled, encouraging Jules to continue. “I would! I’d go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist.” Anna moved a bit closer and put her hand over Jules’. “I’d go to the Arctic, and kill a polar bear and bring you back its head.” 

Anna pulled back, a disgusted look on her face. “A polar bear’s head?” 

Jules cursed under her breath. “Okay, maybe not that. They are endangered, I’d find something else.” Anna made an inscrutable face. “Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is, I’d do any of those things in a heartbeat if it meant I could be with you.” 

“Jules.” Anna sighed heavily. “It’s a nice fantasy, but people like you and me, we’re just not…” She trailed off, leaving her meaning clear without having to vocalize it. She started to stand. “I should head home, it’s getting late.” 

Disappointed, but still not ready to give up on the evening entirely, Jules caught Anna’s forearm. “Wait, can we at least… Let’s not let the champagne go to waste.” 

With a sympathetic nod, and a newfound taste for expensive champagne, Anna seated herself once again. “Well, okay.” 

Had Jules known, then, how the stars watched Earth, she’d have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to her humiliation. 

But, fortunately for her, nearly every star in the sky was, at that moment, looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the king of all Highland, the magical land beyond the wall, lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence, because it was the king’s final act that would change the course of Jules’ destiny forever. 

The king, already ghostly pale and wheezing with every breath, propped himself up on an extravagant pile of pillows and cushions. Around his neck hung a weighty necklace set with a large, deep blue stone. His eyes, bloodshot and tinged with gray, scanned the faces of those who surrounded him. In his condition, he had called his court. 

Highland operated, in many ways, as a traditional monarchy, but when a biological heir could not be named, in the event of a ruler’s death the crown was passed to whomever was deemed most worthy. 

The king counted three faces by his bedside and frowned. “Where is Tyler?” 

Ethan, a regal, if scrawny, young man, stepped forward before answering, as if hoping that physical proximity might enhance his chances of being named the king’s successor. “He’s on his way, your Majesty.” 

The king expelled a breath that sounded like gravel underfoot. “Then we will wait.” 

Ethan stepped back, disappointed, to smirks from the two who stood beside him: Maddy, sharp-chinned and dressed severely in black, and Kat, whose expression was cautiously serious and unwilling to show weakness. 

They didn’t have to wait long, as it turned out. Moments later, the doors to the king’s chambers burst open and Tyler, dressed presumptuously in gold, strode in. 

“Sorry I’m late, everyone. Your Majesty.” He paused by the foot of the bed to offer a shallow bow. “I came as soon as I heard.” He gave each of the other three standing occupants of the room a curt nod. 

The king made an effort to clear his throat, struggled through a brief coughing fit, then addressed them. “So. To the matter of succession. Of my court of advisors, originally made up of seven, there are four of you still standing. This is quite a break with tradition. When I was vying for the throne, I stood against twelve rivals, and-”

“You killed each and every one of them to take your rightful place.” Maddy rolled her eyes and continued in a rather bored monotone. “And you did it all before the seated king even started to get sick. We know. You’re so strong and courageous.” 

“And cunning,” Tyler chimed in. “Most importantly, cunning.” 

The king’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Tyler, go look out the window.” 

Tyler, obviously pleased with himself, did as he was told and approached the open window that stretched floor to ceiling off to the side of the room. 

The king watched him expectantly. “Tell me what you see.” 

Tyler gazed out over the land that stretched out before him. “I see the kingdom, Majesty. All of Highland.” 

The king tilted his head. “And?” 

Tyler lifted an eyebrow, clearly not wanting to seem too eager. “My kingdom?” 

The king allowed himself a sly grin. “Maybe. Look up.” 

Again, Tyler obeyed instructions, and therefore didn’t see when the king shot a glance at Maddy. The smirk that had remained on her face grew wider. She casually, and silently, walked up behind Tyler, raised her hands to his back, and pushed, sending him toppling out of the window to fall hundreds of feet to the ground below. 

The king let out a hearty laugh as Maddy turned away from the window, just in time to catch Kat attempting to sneak up behind and send her to the same fate she’d just inflicted. 

The two returned to the king’s bedside as a hazy, far away expression settled on his features. He reached out a hand and uttered, “Daughter?” 

Ethan, who was on the receiving end of the king’s gesture, shifted uncomfortably. “Um, no, your Majesty. It’s me, Ethan.” 

The king’s face fell. “Oh. Where is my daughter?”

Kat took a step closer to the bed. “I’m sorry, your Majesty. No one has seen her for years. Don’t you remember?” 

The king frowned in confusion, then looked around with accusation in his eyes. “Maddy?” 

Maddy blinked in surprise. “What?” 

“Tradition dictates that the throne only passes to a worthy advisor if an heir cannot claim it.” 

Maddy tripped over her words slightly as she rushed to defend herself. “I mean, I, yeah, but... she disappeared before I was even appointed to your court. Why would I kill your heir before I even had a shot at taking her place?”

The king took a minute to digest her answer. It appeared to appease him, for he proceeded to address all of them. “Indeed. Well then, as none of you have managed to eliminate all of your competitors the way all who have come before you did, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner.” 

He then removed the necklace from his collar and held it up. Maddy, Kat, and Ethan watched in amazement as the sapphire hue drained from the gem at its center and the necklace began to float in the air. 

The king continued, “Only the person who displays true royal caliber can restore the sapphire. The one of you that does so will be the new ruler of Highland.” 

With that, the king closed his eyes, laid back on his mountain of pillows, and blew out his last breath. The three remaining members of his court paused, each eyeing each other as well as the still-floating necklace that contained the fate of the future of Highland. After a beat, they all lunged for it at the same time, but of its own accord, the necklace flew out of reach, through the window, and disappeared into the night. 

The necklace ascended into the atmosphere, unseen by any below, gathering speed until it exited Earth’s vicinity. It soared through the darkness until it collided with the brightest star in the sky. This was followed by an explosion, then the star, gleaming with heat, scorched its way through space toward Earth, dragging the necklace along for the ride. 

On the planet’s surface, beginning to truly feel the effects of all the champagne they had been consuming, Anna’s gaze was drawn to the streak of light that was painted across the night as the star plummeted toward the land across the wall. Her hand jumped to Jules’ arm.

“Jules, look! Did you see that shooting star?” She sighed dreamily. “It’s beautiful.” 

Jules, riding a light buzz herself, took a chance. “More beautiful than a fancy ring from Weeds?” Anna laughed, but Jules leaned in. “I’m serious. Anna, to be with you, I would cross the wall and bring you back that fallen star.” 

Anna scoffed. “You’re drunk. You can’t just cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall.” 

Jules shook her head earnestly. “I’m only tipsy, and I would! For you, I would do it.” 

Anna tapped a finger against her glass as she considered. “Hmm, my very own star…” She held up her drink as she came to a decision. “It seems we have ourselves an agreement.” Jules, elated, lifted her own champagne to seal the deal, but Anna pulled hers back at the last second. “You have a week, or I’m marrying Daniel.” 

Jules nodded in compliance with the arrangement and held her drink out once more. Anna, looking particularly pleased with herself, did the same, and they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the wilderness of Highland lay a lavish lair tucked into a cave in the side of a dark mountain. A warlock by the name of Nate, whose physical appearance was decrepit, almost monstrous, ambled inside as hastily as his ailing body would allow. He hurried past walls and pillars, all made of sleek, eerily smooth black stone. Objects were strewn about the place, evidence of decades’ worth of cleaning and maintenance neglected. 

He scurried to one corner, where two beds were shrouded in darkness. In one of the beds, a similarly old and intimidating warlock slumbered. Nate kicked the foot of the bed frame, waking his fellow unceremoniously. “McKay! Get up.” 

McKay grumbled as he pulled himself out from under a swath of ratty blankets. “What is it?” 

Nate’s mouth widened into a creepy grin that emphasized his wrinkles and skin tags. “A star… has fallen.” 

McKay was still for a moment as he registered what Nate said, then scrambled to his feet. 

The two rushed back out into the main hall and over to a large cabinet. Nate, positively gleeful, flung it open only to find it empty. The smile dropped from his face and he slammed the door shut again. “Where are the Euphorian candles?” 

“Oh, yeah, you used the last one, bro. Like, two hundred years ago.” McKay scratched his head as Nate growled in fury. “We should really get some more of those.” 

Nate snapped, “It’s not like we’re just going to find them lying around!” 

McKay shrugged. “I know, I just thought…” 

“What, you want us to go hunting down a Euphorian candle while some other warlock finds our star?” Nate huffed. “Don’t be a dumbass. We can’t waste any time here. If we have to get after it on foot, we will. Now, we need information.” 

They crossed the hall to a bank of cages housing a variety of animals. McKay opened one of the cages, grabbed ahold of a slithering weasel, and swung it over onto a long black table. Nate appeared beside him with a gleaming glass blade. With a swift motion, he cut the weasel head to tail, and the two of them pulled out its entrails to examine intently.

Nate’s graying face was focused. “If these divinations are right, the star will have landed a hundred miles from here.” 

McKay looked optimistic. “That’s only a few days of traveling. We’ve been waiting for this for centuries, we got this!” Nate nodded at him with determined agreement. “So,” McKay went on, “which one of us is gonna go get it?” 

They looked at each other, silently mutually deciding to draw for it. They closed their eyes and reached into the open body cavity of the weasel on the table. While they rummaged around in the mess of organs, Nate peeked one eye open to make his selection. 

They both withdrew their hands, clutching tiny, bloody animal parts in their fingers.

McKay held his up. “I got his liver.”

Nate smirked in triumph. “And I got his heart.” 

McKay eyed him with envy but proceeded, “You’re gonna need some years back from the last star.” He went to a chest and retrieved a small, rusty box tied with a length of twine. Simultaneously, he and Nate touched the twine, causing it to magically undo its own knot, and the lid creaked open. They peered in at its glowing contents, and Nate frowned slightly. 

“Not much left.” 

“Good thing we’ll have a new one soon. Then there’ll be plenty for both of us.” 

Nate stuck his hand into the box, trapped the shimmering item inside, which seemed to be avoiding his grasp, raised it to his mouth, and swallowed it. He turned to a long mirror and watched pridefully as his appearance rapidly regained its youth. Before his own eyes, Nate transformed into an exceptionally attractive young man. He pulled his raggedy shirt off to admire his newly muscular physique. 

He flexed for a few moments, then turned back to McKay. “When I get back, we’ll both be restored to our prime.” He clapped a hand on McKay’s shoulder. “Don’t worry brother, I won’t fail.” 

* * *

Jules crept toward the gap in the wall, crouching in the tall grass. Guarding the wall was a boy mysteriously named Ashtray, who appeared to be about ten years old. 

As Jules tried to sneak closer, Ashtray rolled his eyes and spoke up. “Vaughn, you know I can see you, right?” 

Jules stood up straight, embarrassed to have been caught. “How did you know it was me?” 

Ashtray leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “Your old man tried the same thing. Not about to get fooled twice.” 

“Wait.” Jules folded her arms as well. “My dad? He tried to cross the wall?” 

Ashtray became flustered. “What, uh, no! Course not, no one crosses the wall, you know. Everybody knows that.” 

Jules’ suspicion lingered, but she chose not to dwell on it for the moment. Feigning defeat, she let her shoulders drop. “Yeah… Right, I know, nobody crosses. I understand. Guess I’ll just head home, then.” She turned and began to walk away.

Ashtray watched her go and gave a small wave. “Later, Jules. Tell your pops I said hi.” 

Jules took a couple more steps, then turned and bolted back toward the gap, attempting, unbeknownst to her, the same maneuver her father had used to cross the wall some eighteen years prior.

She leapt across into the field on the other side, but skidded to a halt when Ashtray, somehow, came flipping over the wall to land in her path. Jules’ eyes widened when he raised his fists and cocked his head. She decided to try running past him again and sprinted forward, hoping this time she might catch him off guard, but she came crashing to the ground when he stuck out a foot and tripped her, punctuating it with a blow between her shoulder blades. 

She took a moment to let the shock settle into a pit in her stomach and regain the breath that had been knocked from her chest. When she recovered enough to walk without hobbling, she brought herself back to her feet, stepped carefully back over the gap in the wall, and headed toward home, poking occasionally at the scrape on her thigh. 

When she arrived at her house, she saw that the lights inside were still illuminated. She entered the cottage as discreetly as she could, but as she closed the door behind her, her father appeared behind her. 

“Hey, thought I heard you come in.” His brow furrowed when she turned to proceed up the stairs. “Are you okay?”

Jules sighed and tried to brush him off. “Yeah, no, I’m fine.” 

The concern on David’s face grew. “Are you sure? Did you run into Daniel again?”

“No.” Jules went quiet for a moment, then she decided to address the situation. “No, actually, it was the guard at the wall.” 

David was taken aback. “The guard? Jules, he’s about three feet tall.” 

“Well, he’s a damn prodigy then, isn’t he?”

Her father swallowed. “And why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?” 

Jules adopted a defiant expression. “I might ask you the same thing.”

David’s face rotated through expressions of shock, confusion, denial, and settled on resignation in a matter of seconds. Without another word, he started up the stairs and gestured for Jules to follow. 

He led her up to the attic, a space in the house neither of them had entered in years. Against the far wall was an old trunk from which David produced a bundle of items swaddled in silk. He looked at it with a nostalgic sigh, then handed it to Jules.

“These are… from your mother.” Jules didn’t know what to say, so David continued. “I met her when I was about your age. When I crossed the wall.” Jules searched his face, trying to hide her surprise at his admitting that he had, indeed, gone across the wall, on her own features. “We were young, but we fell in love in an instant. We had a magical night together out in Highland, then I returned home to support my parents. Nine months later, she arrived here, in Wall, with you, and that was the happiest day of my life. When she left, she told me that she wasn’t sure how long she would be gone, but she intended to return. I haven’t heard from her since that night.” He gestured to the package in Jules’ hands. “When she left here, she also left that. She said it was a gift for you, when you were older. Seems to me you’re old enough now.” 

He nodded, and Jules steadied her hands enough to untie the string that held the bundle together. Inside was a glass flower of pure white and a long candle wrapped in a note. 

Jules delicately picked up the flower. David told her, “She always said that was a good luck charm. The morning after she left, I found it tucked in your hair while you were still asleep.” Jules felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth, despite her lingering skepticism, and pushed the flower carefully behind her ear. “You should also have this,” David said softly, pulling a chain up from under his collar and removing it from his neck. “According to your mother, that chain has a touch of magic in it. I want you to take it.”

David then pointed to the parchment-wrapped candle. “She left that as well. I’ve never read it. It’s addressed to you.” 

Her hands fully trembling now, Jules tucked the chain into her pocket then unfurled the note and began to read.

_My dearest Jules,_

_Please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my father not fallen ill, I would have stayed by your side every moment. I dearly hope to be back with you soon - hopefully before the time comes for you to read this - but my homeland is a dangerous place, and there are many who would happily see harm done to me and my family._

_If a time should ever come when you need me, the fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me._

_I will think of you every day._

_All my love,_

_Your Mother_

Jules dabbed a tear from the corner of her eye, then cleared her throat with some effort. 

She held the candle out to her dad and asked somewhat hoarsely, “Do you have a light?” 

David nodded, produced a book of matches from his pocket, and struck one. He and Jules shared a small smile, then he held the lit match to the candle’s wick. 

With a loud rush of air and lightning fast flash of light, Jules vanished, and David was alone in the attic, left to ponder the weight of what had just transpired. 

* * *

In Highland’s countryside, an enormous crater had formed at the site of the star’s crash landing. Rue, the star, sat up and looked around as she came to. She was ethereal. Dark brown curls fell over her slender shoulders, her face comprised of delicate, but willful, features. Dressed in all white, her clothing appeared to shimmer in the moonlight. She looked startled as she surveyed her surroundings. Her gaze landed on a mysterious necklace that lay on the ground by her side. On an impulse, she picked it up and secured it around her neck. 

Slowly, wincing in pain due to injuries sustained from her fall, Rue brought herself to her feet. She took a small step and noted that the affliction originated in her ankle. She started walking gingerly toward the edge of the crater, when another light appeared in the sky above her. It almost looked like another shooting star, and she wondered fondly if her sister, Gia, had followed her. 

She started to crack a smile, but it quickly devolved into a sharp yelp when the glowing streak hurtled into her and sent her sprawling back on the ground where she had been just moments before. 

The light faded to reveal that the gleaming, flying object was Jules, who scurried to her feet and looked around in confusion. When she spotted Rue, still on the ground, she rushed over to her with an odd combination of excitement and concern on her face. 

“Mom?” 

The woman before her shot Jules an incensed look. “Do I look like I’m your mom?” 

Jules took a beat to take her in. Her memory of what her mother looked like was hazy at best, but the girl on the ground was most definitely not her. Jules grinned apologetically. “No. No, sorry.” She stood again, then extended her hand in an offer to help her not-mom to her feet. “Well, are you okay? Do you need any help?” 

Rue, in even more pain than before, got up on her own, waving Jules off. “I don’t need help. You’ve done enough, thanks,” she snapped bitterly. 

Jules held her hands up, conceding, and wandered a few steps around the crater, trying to figure out where she was and how she’d gotten there. 

Then it hit her.

“Oh my god. ‘Light the candle and think of me…’ I was, I was thinking of my mom… But then Anna and the star just popped into my mind…” She ran back over to Rue, who was looking around with bewilderment in her eyes. “Excuse me, um, miss, this might sound weird, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere around here?” 

Rue let out a disdainful laugh. “Very funny.”

Jules replied earnestly, “No, seriously. We’re in a crater, this must be where it fell.” 

Rue brought her hands to her hips as her eyebrows drove upward. “Yeah, this is where it fell. It is. Actually, if you want to be really specific,” she pointed toward the sky, “up there is where this weird, stupid necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of space, where it was minding its own business.” She then pointed to a spot in the crater just a few feet from where they stood. “And over there is where it landed. And right here,” she swept her arms out to indicate the very spot she was standing, “this is where it got hit by a magical, flying moron!”

Looking back on this conversation, Jules would be embarrassed at the several moments it took for her to understand what Rue was saying, but at the time, she was so excited at having reached her goal that she barely registered the anger that was directed at her.

“Oh, you’re the star! You’re the star? Really?”

Rue lifted her hands into a half-shrug, then let them flop right back down to her sides, impatience smeared across her face. 

Jules laughed as this realization washed over her. “Wow. I’m sorry, I had no idea you’d be a…” She let herself trail off, gesturing to the very human appearance of what she had assumed would be a smoldering ball of rubble. After a moment, she put one hand in her pocket and took a step closer to the star. “So, um, I’m sorry in advance for this.” 

The distrusting crinkle in Rue’s forehead deepened. “Sorry for what?” 

“For this.” Jules lunged forward and slung the chain from her pocket around one of Rue’s forearms. As if obeying a telepathic order, the chain tightened it’s loop around Rue’s wrist and extended from nothing into a sort of leash in Jules’ hand. Feeling at once both excited and guilty, Jules said, “Now, I’m pretty sure this means you have to come with me.” Rue’s eyebrows shot up. “See,” Jules continued in explanation, “you’re going to be a birthday present for Anna, as a symbol of my love.” 

Rue threw her head back with an exaggerated scoff. “Oh, of course!” Sarcasm oozed from her words. “Nothing says ‘romance’ like the gift of a kidnapped, injured woman! You know how fucked up that is, right?” She struggled unsuccessfully to shake the chain off. Her stubborn nature not allowing her to give up so easily, she dropped to the ground and sat with her legs and arms both crossed. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

Jules yanked on the chain in a vain attempt at pulling her back up. When that didn’t work, she looked around, unsure what to do. No clear options presented themselves. Eventually, Jules huffed an annoyed breath and sat down across from Rue, entering into a stony, uncomfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

In the throne room of the Highland castle, the bishop spoke urgently as Ethan prepared to depart. They marched hurriedly through an elaborately decorated hall.

“Hurry, you should be on your way now, Ethan. You must find the royal necklace before the others.” He gestured emphatically with his hands. “I would like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent ruler of Highland!” Ethan’s lips showed a hint of a smile as the bishop continued. “I don’t doubt Highland would be a better place under your rule.” 

As he concluded his sentence, Maddy and Kat emerged from one of the side halls, both with their arms crossed. 

Maddy stepped fully into the room, her voice drenched with sarcasm. “Really? That is just fascinating. Don’t you think, Kat?” 

Kat glared pointedly at Ethan and the bishop as she and Maddy approached with threatening poise. The sounds of the heels of their boots clicking on the tile floor echoed through the room. “I sure do, Maddy.” 

The bishop failed to hide his surprise and guilt. “Maddy! Kat! Well… Well. Well, well, I…” A light sheen of perspiration appeared on his upper lip.

Ethan came to the bishop’s rescue with a charismatic tilt of the head and a tray of chalices filled with wine. “Could I interest the three of you in a drink?” He selected one, then offered out the others as they gathered around an ornate table in the center of the room.

The bishop eagerly grabbed a goblet, grateful for the segue. Kat and Maddy each took one as well with their eyes narrowed. 

Hoping to recover some dignity, the bishop raised his glass in the middle of the small circle the four of them had formed. “I’d like to propose a toast!” Maddy rolled her eyes but joined in as Kat and Ethan lifted their chalices. “To the new ruler of Highland, whichever of you fine contenders it may be.” 

With a half-hearted chorus of cheers, they all brought their chalices to their lips and drank. 

When they had drained their cups, they set them down on the table and stood for a moment in silence. 

Disrupting the quiet, the bishop emitted a loud choking sound and clutched at his throat, panic spreading across his face. As Maddy, Kat, and Ethan looked on, his body convulsed with increasing violence until, with spittle dripping from the corners of his mouth, he fell to the floor and was still. The three stared at his unmoving body, mouths agape, then turned their gazes to each other with varying degrees of apprehension and suspicion. 

All eyes snapped to Ethan as he began to gag, then grasped at his throat and wound up on the floor just like the bishop. 

Maddy and Kat locked eyes, wordlessly accusing each other. After a moment, Maddy let out a tiny squeak, rasped out a strangled, “You!” then collapsed in much the same manner as Ethan and the bishop. 

Kat gaped at the limp bodies in confusion before an enthused grin seeped into her features. She turned to face the throne, a rush of power washing over her. She took a few steps toward it but stopped short when laughter erupted behind her. 

She turned around again to find Maddy, alive and well, on her feet, doubled over and cackling. When her hysterics subsided enough for her to speak, Maddy chuckled out, “You really thought that you were king?” 

Kat opened and closed her mouth as she struggled to understand what had just happened. “Wha- you… You killed the bishop?”

“No, Kat.” Maddy sighed impatiently. “Actually, I think Ethan killed the bishop. I’m guessing he like, grabbed the tray from the wrong side and the cups those two drank were meant for us.” Kat peered shamefully at the bodies. Maddy inspected her nails with ambivalence. “Look, when you’re done wrestling with your conscience or whatever, you should just head on back to your room. Leave finding the stone to me.” 

Anger rising, Kat watched with gritted teeth as Maddy swept from the hall.

* * *

Still in the crater, Jules attempted to sleep while Rue hobbled about and attempted fruitlessly to free herself from the chain around her wrist. She yanked and stomped on it to no avail. Eventually, her efforts caused Jules to sit up, irritated at her slumber being interrupted. 

“Don’t you ever sleep?” 

Rue, who was then back on the ground and attempting to chew through the chain, looked at her with resentment-filled eyes. She spat the chain out and brought her hands to her hips. “Not at night.” She shook her head, annoyed that it wasn’t obvious to her captor. “In case you haven’t noticed, genius, but that’s when stars tend to have better things to do. You know, coming out, shining, that sort of thing?” 

Jules took a deep breath. “Bitch, this isn’t the sky, you need to catch some Z’s.” She gestured to the land around them. “You’re on Earth now. Coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended until further notice. Oh, and sleeping during the day? Fuck no. Unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you’re walking.” She smirked, lack of sleep lowering her sense of humor’s standards. 

Rue rubbed at her temples. “How much of a dumbass are you? I’m not walking anywhere!” 

Jules stewed for a moment, then stood in a flurry of frustration. “Fine. Sit in a crater. I’ve had enough of your bullshit anyway.” She crossed her arms. “I was gonna put you back in the sky after I showed you to Anna, but if you’d rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever, suit yourself.” 

Rue frowned, taken aback. “How exactly were you planning on getting me back up there?” 

Jules gave her a smug look and pulled what was left of her mother’s candle from her pocket, showing it off. “I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight.” 

Rue’s eyes widened as she blew out an impressed breath. “You have a Euphorian candle.” 

Jules, who didn’t know the candle was called anything until that moment, feigned knowledge on the subject and responded, “Yeah, I have a euphemism candle.” 

Rue laughed before she could stop herself. “A  _ Euphorian _ candle.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“You said ‘euphemism’.”

Flustered, Jules blew past it. “Well, anyway, I was going to give what’s left of it to you.”

Rue eyed the candle stub. “Well, I mean… that thing barely has one trip left.”

Jules raised her eyebrows. “Exactly. So be glad I’m not using it right now to get us both back to the wall.” She cocked her head, eyes twinkling. “Unless you have a better way to get home.” 

Rue worked her jaw for a minute, not wanting to give in but ultimately accepting that the candle was her best bet. “Fine!” She thrust her hand out in defeat. “Help me up.” 

“Okay, okay.” Jules hoisted her to her feet and did her best to subdue the victorious smile forcing her lips upward. Rue made no attempt to hide her displeasure at having to lean on Jules for support, limping as they began to walk. Jules wrapped an arm around Rue’s waist to carry more of her weight and said, “You are going to have to walk faster than that if we’re going to get you back to Anna by her birthday.” 

Rue looked up at her with miffed, squinted eyes. “Don’t push your luck.” 

* * *

In one of Highland’s rural villages, a boy stood in the yard of a modest farmhouse and struggled to harness a fidgety goat. From the front door, his mother droned at him as she pushed a broom uselessly back and forth over the porch. 

“Don’t take less than a dime for him, Troy! You understand?” 

Without looking at her, he responded ambivalently, “Yeah, Ma.” 

“And don’t even think about stopping at the tavern, or you’ll be sorry.” 

Troy’s cheeks puffed out as he stifled the sarcasm that threatened to burst from his mouth. 

When he turned to leave, he was startled to find an intimidating young man standing behind him. 

Nate flashed Troy a chilling grin. In his hand was a glinting coin, and beside him, a cart just large enough for a single rider. 

“Hey, kid. Dime for your goat?” 

Troy, thrown off by Nate’s sudden appearance, blinked at him as he registered the situation. “Oh. Well… he’s kinda small to pull your cart.” 

Nate glanced between the cart and the goat, considering the boy’s observation. He nodded at Troy. “True.” 

Before Troy could speak again, Nate touched his finger to Troy’s face, right between the eyes. In an instant, he was transformed into a goat, matching the one he was supposed to bring to the market. 

With a snap of Nate’s fingers, the two goats were harnessed to the cart, and Nate was riding off as Troy’s mother wailed feebly from the yard. 

After traveling most of the day, Nate’s cart happened upon a dingy caravan parked in a field. Protruding from the trailer’s interior was a silver chain, identical to the one Jules had received from her mother. Attached to the chain, perched on the side of the caravan, was a small, exotic bird. 

Beside the caravan, a silver-haired man by the name of Ditchweed Cal cooked a hare on a makeshift spit over a fire. At the sound of Nate’s approach, he looked up sharply.

“Who goes there?” He looked around, paranoid, as Nate came closer. “What do you want with me, a poor old flower seller?”

Nate rolled his eyes as he came fully into the man’s vicinity. “Oh, shut the fuck up. I know what you are.” He raised his hands in a gesture of peace. “And I swear by the ordinances of the brotherhood to which  _ we both _ belong, that I mean you no harm.” Cal’s expression shifted from suspicious to intrigued. “I just want to share your meal.” 

Ditchweed Cal regarded him for a moment then assented. “Well, can’t be too careful, you know. I’ll… get you a seat.” He hesitated just a moment, then snapped his fingers, causing the bird by the caravan to transform instantaneously into a beautiful woman. She glared in Cal’s direction, then disappeared into the caravan to produce a small stool, which she proceeded to place unceremoniously at Nate’s feet before retreating back to the trailer. With another snap, the woman was turned back into a bird.

As Nate settled in, Cal took a stick, swatted at each end of the hare, and asked, “So what’ll it be, heads or tails?” 

Nate considered then answered coolly, “Heads.” 

Cal nodded, removed the hare from the fire, and chopped it in half with a single stroke of a cleaver. He sprinkled some seasoning on it before handing off the designated half to his guest. Once they had begun eating, he asked, “So, stranger, where are you headed to?” 

With his mouth full, Nate said in a conversational tone, “I’m after a fallen star. She fell nearby. I’m going to find her and cut the beating heart out of her chest. Then we’ll eat it and my brother and I will be young again.” As he spoke, Nate looked increasingly confused and concerned by his own words, unsure as to why he had shared this valuable information so freely. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Cal wondered aloud, “A fallen star? Well that’s some good news. I could stand to lose a couple years myself… So where exactly-”

Nate spat out his food as he realized what had caused his unintentional candor. “Laughing grass! You stole truth from me with laughing grass?” His face darkened, and he stood to address his host even more threateningly. His plate careened to the ground and shattered. “Do you have any idea what a big mistake you’ve made, Ditchweed Cal?”

Cal’s face fell, suddenly washed with unease. “How do you know my… Who are you?”

Nate adopted a terrifying grin and said, “Look again.” 

For just a blink of a moment, his face transformed, revealing his true form. For that split second, every detail of his features turned ghastly, his skin underscored by darkness. 

Cal, shocked to his core by his guest’s true identity, dropped to one knee, shaking slightly. 

“I won’t seek the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear.” 

“Seek all you want,” Nate uttered, looking down upon Cal with scorn. Reaching out with his index finger, conjuring magical energy, he continued, “You will not see the star, touch it, smell, or hear it. You won’t perceive her, even if she stands right in front of you.” As he lowered his hand, Nate shook his head with disapproval. “Pray that you never meet me again, Ditchweed Cal.” 

* * *

Jules led Rue through the forest, her hand loosely holding onto the chain that was still secured around Rue’s wrist. 

As they trudged over dirt and fallen twigs, Rue aired her skepticism. “So, let me get this straight. You think you know we’re going the right way because, and I quote, ‘I just do.’” 

Jules turned to her earnestly. “I do, though! I don’t know why.” She turned forward again to hide the fact that she didn’t quite believe the next words she voiced. “Maybe it’s my love for Anna guiding me home… or something.” 

Rue rolled her eyes so hard her whole head lolled backward. “Oh, please.” 

“Pru, whether you like it or not-”

“Rue! My name is Rue, so…” Jules hid a smile as Rue continued, knowing full well Rue’s real name. “I don’t know how many times I have to say it.” Rue faltered as she stumbled over a protruding tree root. “Fuck, can we please slow down?” 

Jules glanced back at her struggling companion and relented. “Yes, yeah, sorry.” She halted her progression, and Rue rubbed at her aching leg. 

Jules looked to the sky, hoping to explain some of her logic. “Look, we’re heading north, okay? The wall’s north. And if you look up in the sky, even during the day, you can see the… the evening star…” She paused, looking for the marker to which she was referring, unable to spot it overhead. “That’s so weird.” 

Rue, looking particularly unamused, crossed her arms from her place on the ground. “That’s funny. Really hilarious, my sides are splitting,” she deadpanned. 

Jules gestured to the star’s usual spot in the sky, “No, I’m being-” Then it dawned on her. “Wait, that… That was you? Really?” 

With a half nod, Rue dropped to her haunches and took a seat on the ground. Jules stared at her for a moment before she asked, “What are you doing?”

Rue stared back defiantly. “What does it look like I’m doing?” She leaned back against a tree trunk. “I’m sitting down. I’m tired.” 

Jules’ shoulders drooped. “Please don’t do this again. We agreed we’d stop off at the next village to eat and rest.” 

Rue adopted a pleading expression. “Jules, come on! It’s midday. I never stay up this late. Just please, let me sleep.” 

Jules squeezed her eyes shut and blew out a long breath. “Okay, fine. I’ll just… You sleep. I’ll go and get something to eat.” 

Rue smiled gratefully, but let it slip from her face almost immediately. “What are you doing?” 

Jules, who had magically increased the length of the chain, circled the tree against which Rue leaned and reconnected the links, effectively securing Rue to the trunk. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making sure you don’t run away.”

Rue shook her head and curled up to sleep as Jules began to walk away, casting glances back at Rue over her shoulder as she went.

* * *

The trail of Maddy’s coat flapped in the wind as she stood, flanked by guards, at the edge of a rocky cliff overlooking a volatile ocean. She turned with a stony face as two of her lackeys approached, dragging along an old man. 

“The soothsayer, as you requested.” 

Maddy nodded, and the henchmen stepped back and fell into line. She looked the man up and down. Her body continued to face the sea as she spoke in a cold, controlled tone. 

“South, you said. So we went south. And still,” she took a step toward the soothsayer, “no stone. So what now?” She gestured to the water crashing up against the stone wall of the cliff, an implied threat rising in her voice. “Are we supposed to start swimming?” 

The soothsayer shifted uncomfortably. “Dame Perez, I have merely relayed to you what the runes have told me. That’s all I can do.” 

Maddy’s displeasure was clear on her face. “Well, consult them again.”

The soothsayer nodded nervously, refusal clearly not an option. He fished the runes from his satchel and stepped up to a nearby rock with a concave surface that would contain the pieces when he threw them. 

He shook the runes in his hand, but as he prepared to cast them was cut short. “Wait.” Maddy regarded him with hooded eyes. “Before we ask about the stone again, I have another question.” 

The soothsayer gulped. 

“Am I a member of the king’s court?” 

The soothsayer closed his eyes and cast the runes onto the rock. All of the pieces landed with symbols showing, and the soothsayer nodded in confirmation. 

Maddy nodded in return. “Is my favorite color pink?”

The runes were tossed a second time, again landing face up, and again, Maddy nodded. She crossed her arms smugly and gazed out toward the waves.

“Has excessive begging or pleading ever convinced me to spare the life of a traitor?” 

A few small beads of sweat appeared on the soothsayer’s forehead as he tossed the runes onto the rock once more. They all landed without symbols showing. Maddy addressed him again with her eyes on the runes.

“What does that mean?” 

The soothsayer struggled to keep his voice steady. “That means no.” 

“Good.” She took a step closer to him, threatening in stature despite standing a couple of inches shorter. “Now, throw them again, but this time high up in the air.” 

The soothsayer was clearly uncertain, but he complied nonetheless. The runes arced up over their heads. A moment before they landed on the rock, Maddy asked, with grit in her voice, “Do you work for Kat?”

The soothsayer watched in horror as the runes landed with their symbols showing, revealing his true allegiances. Before he could turn to Maddy and plead his case, she drew her sword and drove it through him. He fell to the ground with dark, glittering blood oozing from his body.

Without another glance to him, Maddy took up the runes herself and shook them between her fingers. “So, do we go west?”

* * *

Rue woke abruptly, still chained to the tree, to find that night had fallen around her. She sat up a bit straighter and looked around, surprised that Jules hadn’t yet returned. 

A sudden rustling just beyond her line of sight caused a nervous fluttering in her heart. She called out, fear evident in her tone, “Jules?”

No answer came out of the darkness. Leaves rustled again in a different spot. 

“Who’s there?” Rue hated that her voice had raised an octave. “Jules, is that you?” Leaves rustled once more, this time a bit closer, and Rue attempted to feign nonchalance. “This isn’t funny, Jules.”

Again, the rustling. This time straight ahead. Rue shifted against the tree’s trunk, fully aware of her own helplessness. Her nerves buzzed under her skin. “Jules, come on!”

Her heart stopped for a moment when a figure burst forth into the clearing. 

She let out a long sigh of relief when it ambled closer and revealed itself to be a unicorn, a fellow sister of the moon. Rue reached out a hand, and the unicorn closed the distance to nudge her palm with its nose. The sense of mutual trust was established immediately.

With a knowing bob of its head, mane waving slightly with the movement, the unicorn touched its horn to the chain that kept Rue strapped to the tree. She watched in pleasant wonder as the chain dissolved into nothing before her eyes.

The unicorn knelt down before her, and Rue climbed onto its back. Suddenly far less afraid of the forest, Rue sat comfortably as the unicorn walked her into the trees.

* * *

McKay stood before a long, ornate mirror in the hall of the lair with an aggravated expression staring back at him. Moments later, his own irked reflection was replaced by Nate’s, whose image had magically appeared in the looking glass. 

McKay shook his head at his counterpart, who had summoned this interaction by rubbing the enchanted ring he wore. 

“Be careful how much magic you use, bro. It’s starting to show.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “One goat and a small enchantment,” he said, holding up the hands that had become re-covered in liver spots due to the spells he’d just described. “Not exactly drowning in conjured pussy over here.” 

“I mean, even the ring is gonna take a toll. You should only call if it’s a deadass emergency.” He crossed his arms. “Why don’t you just use the runes and find her yourself?”

Nate huffed. “I did, I’m not a dumbass. She should be here. The runes are just telling me gibberish now.” 

McKay scowled but stalked obediently to the cages that housed the animals. He dragged a reptilian creature out by its tail. In the mirror, Nate waited impatiently. 

After a terrible squeal echoed throughout the hall, McKay returned to his brother, hands covered in blood. “Just stay where you are, man, she’s coming to you.” Nate raised an eyebrow and nodded. “But keep an eye out, you’re gonna want to handle it delicately. She’s unhappy and it’s drained her. She’s barely shining.” Nate cocked a head as he considered this, and McKay continued to advise, “Set a trap that’ll make sure her heart is glowing before you cut that shit out.” 

Nate smirked, nodded in confirmation, and disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

“Rue! Rue!” 

Jules rushed into the empty clearing, searching futilely for the star who was clearly no longer there. 

“Oh, you idiot,” she scolded herself, furious at her own blunder.

She dropped the food she had been carrying and slumped against the very tree she’d left Rue strapped to hours before, pulled her knees to her, and buried her head in her arms. 

* * *

Nate pointed a finger at each of the goats in his charge. “You will be human.” 

The goat that had once been Troy transformed into a boyish, attractive young woman.

The other goat grew into a middle aged man with a slender face and abnormally large teeth. 

Both of the former goats stumbled slightly, in a daze. Their eyes, already round, grew wider when Nate snapped his fingers and conjured an impressive inn that assembled itself in a flash of green flame. The chariot they’d pulled him in also became momentarily engulfed in flame and resulted in a post sign signaling the inn and tavern to the dirt road that wound past it. 

Nate turned to the older man. “You are Rick, the innkeeper. I’m your step-son. And you,” he faced the girl who used to be Troy, who was absentmindedly poking at the breasts that appeared on her chest and were clearly not the likes of anything Troy had seen as a boy, “are my sister.” The two former goats nodded obediently to Nate’s satisfaction. “Now, go inside and get everything ready. Our special guest will be here soon.” 

* * *

Rue heaved a sigh as she and unicorn neared the edge of the woods. As they had trekked along, she had, for some reason that she couldn’t name, become weighted with a growing feeling of guilt. 

She spoke aloud to the unicorn, knowing that in doing so she was merely trying to placate herself. “I mean, how do I even know she was going to keep her promise about the candle?” 

Unsurprisingly, the unicorn did not respond.

Rue continued, talking to herself, “There’s no way she’s the only person in Highland who could have helped, right?” 

She couldn’t be sure, but Rue could have sworn the unicorn shook its mane at her.

* * *

Jules’ head lolled on her shoulder as she slumbered against the tree. Her brow scrunched when a voice came to her in her sleep. 

_ Jules. _

It sounded like the whispering of a girl. 

_ My name is Gia. Please protect my sister, Jules. Rue is in grave danger. The unicorn came to help her, but now they’re heading into a trap. No star is safe in Highland. _

At once both in a dream and not, a vision came to Jules as she slept. 

_ The last of us to fall was our mother, Leslie, four hundred years ago.  _

Jules saw the image of a star’s meteoric descent to Earth. The star, absolutely beautiful, whose physical appearance certainly showed a resemblance to Rue, landed in a crater just as Rue had.

_ She was captured by the same warlocks who seek Rue now.  _

The vision shifted to an image of what appeared to be two young men, leading Leslie through a long, dark chamber, clearly having lured her with pretenses of good will. 

_ They tricked her… cared for her…  _

Leslie smiled at the warlocks as they laid her upon a large stone altar.

_ And when her heart was once more aglow…  _

The warlocks stood over the star, wicked smiles on their evil faces.

_ They cut it from her chest and ate it. _

A flashing glint of a blade, the taller warlock’s head thrown back in disturbing glee. 

Jules jerked awake, panic evident on her face.

_ There’s no time to waste, _ Gia’s voice continued, assuring Jules that what she had witnessed in her sleep was more than simply a nightmare.  _ A coach is coming. By any means possible, you must get on it.  _

Jules sprang to her feet, adrenaline pounding through her body. 

_ Run! _

Without another moment’s hesitation, Jules took off into the trees. She bounded through the darkness, batting leaves and branches out of the way as she went. She didn’t know how, but some kind of intuition told her she was going the right way. 

The coach, driven by a stern-faced Kat, stormed through the forest a half mile away.

Jules sprinted blindly. In the distance, the sound of the carriage’s wheels rolling over a dirt road grew louder as she rushed forward. After a few more seconds of running, Jules could see the road and pushed forward, closing the distance.

When she was just a few meters away, the coach that the star, Gia, had mentioned came into sight, and Jules’ heart leapt. She had to get that ride. 

With no time to think and her momentum building, Jules reached the road just as the formidable coach passed in front of her, and she jumped. 

Her entire body crashed against the side of the carriage with a thump. 

As she pulled herself back up after hurtling immediately to the ground, she heard a voice call out “Whoa!” The coach pulled to a stop, and an intimidating young woman jumped down from the driver’s seat wielding a sword. As she approached Jules, blade first, she mumbled something that sounded like, “If Maddy insists on sending a girl to do a woman’s job…”

Jules raised her hands in defense. “No, wait! Please, I don’t want any trouble.” Kat continued toward her, so she continued, “I don’t know a Maddy, I just need a lift.” Kat paused and squinted her eyes but did not lower her sword. Jules pleaded, “Look at me, look at me. I’m unarmed. You really wanna fucking hurt me?” At last, Kat dropped the point of her sword to the ground, so Jules decided to press, desperate to fulfill the task assigned to her by the star. “Please, let me ride with you.” 

Kat swiftly sheathed her sword and turned back to her carriage. “That’s not gonna be possible. I’ve got important shit of my own to attend to.” She swung herself back up into the front seat of the coach.

Jules rushed to the front of the carriage after her. “Well, all the more reason to take me! You never know when you might need another pair of hands. Girls have to stick together, right?” 

Kat looked down at her for a beat, scrutinizing, then huffily shifted over in the carriage to make room for her new companion. “Get on.”

Jules breathed a “thank you” and scrambled aboard.

* * *

Rue walked up to the door of the inn, the unicorn scraping restlessly at the ground with its hoof behind her, both of them had become soaked from the weather that had become hideously stormy. Just before she could reach out to knock on the door, it flew open before her. 

Nate stood on the other side, basked in warm candle light. “Well goodness, come in out of this horrible rain!” Rue stepped inside, still limping slightly, and the young man who welcomed her immediately put an arm around her back. “We have food, drinks, and plenty of warm water for a bath.” 

He looked out through the door, glared at the unicorn outside, then steered Rue into the main room, which was quaint but devoid of other guests. 

“How do you like your bath?” he asked, pointing to a tin tub that Rue hadn’t noticed right beside the glowing fireplace. “Warm, hot, or boiled-alive?” Rue didn’t catch the ominous glint in his eye as he posed the question.

She shrugged, not really knowing what a bath even was. “Honestly, I have no idea.” 

“Then I’ll choose for you.” Nate patted her on the shoulder. “And I’ll have my step-dad take your horse to the stable.” He turned over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. “Rick!”

A man, who had been standing idly behind the bar, chewing mindlessly on a rag, hopped up onto its counter, then back down on the other side, and proceeded to shuffle out into the rain. Rue was too exhausted and new to Earth to acknowledge the strangeness of it all. 

“Now,” Nate took her over to the tub, “let’s get you out of these wet things, shall we?” 

Rue became wary of his watchful eye, but did not want to be ungrateful in response to the kindness he was showing her. He seemed to notice her discomfort and turned away from her to retrieve a pan of water from over the fire while she undressed. The necklace she had found earlier remained around her neck. When the tub was full, she slipped into the bath and breathed a long sigh of relief, the hot water soothing some of the past day’s stress. 

Nate took a seat beside the tub, consciously low enough that he couldn’t see her body. 

After some time had passed, he leaned against the edge of the bath and asked, “Feeling better?” 

Rue stirred happily in the steaming water. “Much. Thank you.” She slid an inch deeper. “The warm water is just…” she made a pleased face and nodded approvingly. 

“And your leg?” He dipped a finger into the water and swirled it around slowly. Unbeknownst to Rue, he released a healing spell into the liquid as they admired the ripples. “Any improvement?” 

Rue felt her previously injured leg and looked at him in astonishment. “That’s… fucking insane!” 

“The powers of a nice, hot bath. It’s the least I could do. Glad you’re more comfortable.” He stood, lifting a fluffy robe for Rue to step into. “You seem happier, too.”

“I do feel happier,” Rue said, warmth radiating throughout her body. Her skin emitted a soft, just-noticeable glow. “Less troubled.”

“Awesome. Nothing like a good soak to warm the heart.” 

Nate led her up the stairs to a cozy room with a very soft-looking bed.

“Now, I’m only a simple innkeeper,” Nate rubbed his hands together, “but I’ve been told I have a healer’s touch.” He lifted his palms in a modest shrug. “I’d be happy to give you a massage.” 

Rue raised an eyebrow, unsure. “What’s a massage?” 

Nate feigned shock. “Never had a… well fuck me. Nothing like a good massage to send you into a good, deep night’s sleep. I mean, except drugs, but you know.” 

“I do have trouble sleeping at night…” 

Nate gestured to the bed. “Lie on your back. And go ahead and close your eyes. You’ll drift off nice and easy that way.” 

Rue did as instructed. A sinister smile stretched Nate’s lips. With one hand, he reached under the bed, where he had hidden his daunting glass knife. With his other hand, he reached out slowly to open Rue’s robe. 

He pulled back suddenly, face awash in frustration, when a pounding echoed through the inn from the front door. 

Outside, Kat slammed her fist against the door and shouted, “Hello! Service!”

Jules, shivering in the rain and seeing no movement through the frosted windows, chimed in, “Maybe we should keep going and try the next inn, especially if that stone you’re looking for is as close as your runes say.” 

Kat shot Jules a side-eye glance. “Have a little patience, we’ve only been here a minute.”

Jules nodded, conceding. “Sorry. I don’t think I have an attention span for real life anymore.”

Kat shrugged. “I’ll just give it one more try before we move on.”

Upstairs, Nate said softly to Rue, “Stay here and relax. I’ll be back as soon as I take care of this customer.” His fury came through only in a subtle grinding of his teeth and furrow of his brow as he charged out of the room. 

In the main hall, Rick finally responded to the knocks on the door and opened the inn to Kat and Jules. 

“Ah, finally,” Kat muttered, barely concealing her growing impatience. Rick, whose eyes were verging on being completely glazed over, did not seem to register her aggravated attitude. “We’d like to stay the night.” She pushed past him into the warmth. “If you could just help my friend take the horses to the stables.” 

Rick did as he was told and ambled out into the rain mindlessly. 

Kat wandered further into the inn, irked that there was no one else waiting to greet her and bring her to a room. When she spotted the still steaming bath by the fire, she followed her baser instincts and stripped off her cold, weather-soaked clothes then and there. She got in the water, closed her eyes, and let out a relieved breath in much the same manner Rue had earlier. 

Rue, by then too curious to remain in her room, came down the stairs and was shocked to find this naked woman sitting in the bath she herself had recently occupied. She quickly averted her eyes. 

Kat was less concerned with modesty. When she spotted Rue, she called out, “Hi there. I’m used to better service, but you’re awake now, so that’s what matters. I’ll take your best room.” 

Rue pursed her lips, unsure how to tell this stranger that she had no power over assigning rooms at this establishment. Before she could come up with anything, Nate swept into the room and took over. On a silver tray, he balanced a ruddy goblet. 

“Good evening, I’ll ask that you not bother my guests. I’m the one who runs this inn.” He thrust the tray toward Kat. “Glass of wine?” 

Kat eyed the drink for a moment before waving it off. “No, no. Until my adversary is dead, I’ve made a pact with myself to only drink my own wine.” Nate struggled to conceal a scowl. “My friend out in the stables might want it, though.” Nate, glaring, handed the wine off to the girl previously known as Troy and sent her out. When he turned back to Kat, she asked again, “Your best room, perhaps?”

“Of course.” Nate nodded curly and left the room. 

Rue, unsure of what she should have been doing, remained standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Kat, meanwhile, flicked at the cooling water in the tub, unconcerned. Before Rue could excuse herself and head back to her room, Kat launched into some inane small talk, trapping Rue behind a wall of social obligation. 

Out in the stables, Jules was just finishing putting away Kat’s horses by herself. The man called Rick had abandoned her to nibble at a bush on the lawn. She closed the door of the final stall and jumped when she turned around to find a dead-eyed teenage girl behind her, holding a chalice out to her. She steadied herself then took the offered drink. 

“Thank you. That’s really nice, thank you so much.” She went to take a sip but remembered her manners before bringing the cup to her lips. “My name’s Jules. What’s yours?” 

In a startlingly deep voice, the girl replied, “Troy.” Jules watched silently as the girl lumbered back out of the barn. 

With an interested frown, Jules started to lift the goblet to her lips again, when a thunderous boom sounded. The unicorn burst from its stall, rearing up on its hind legs and knocking the chalice from her hands. She looked on with wide eyes as the wine that spilled from it onto the hay sizzled and smoked as if it were acid. 

Back inside, Kat was winding down a substanceless story, and Rue attempted to get away, absentmindedly touching her necklace. “Right, great story. If you’ll excuse me-”

“Wait.” Kat leaned toward her, pointing her arm out over the side of the tub she still lay in. “That stone you’re wearing, it can’t be…” Kat’s expression grew intense. “Come here, let me see it.”

The energy in the room shifted. Rue closed her fist around the stone and took a step backward, away from the woman in the tub. Kat’s eyes darkened. 

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

Nate, upstairs, burst into the room he’d had Rue in, snatched the knife he had stashed under the bed, and stormed out again. 

Kat continued to clench her jaw in the bathtub. “I am Kat Hernandez, elite member of the king’s high court, and I demand that you bring it to me!” Rue continued to back away, looking around for anyone to jump in on her behalf. “Bring me the stone! Now!” 

Jules charged through the inn’s front door in a panic. “Dame Kat! Don’t touch anything they give you! They tried to p-”

Her voice died in her mouth when Nate came furiously down the stairs, swiftly crossed the room to the tub, and slit Kat’s throat without even a blink of hesitation. Blood poured from her neck, down her body, and into the water like glittering ink. 

Jules followed his line of sight to find a terror-stricken Rue. She rushed to her and they embraced. She put a hand on Rue’s cheek, searching her eyes. “Are you okay?” Rue managed a small nod, shaken. 

Nate, still holding his bloody knife aloft, stared them down from the other side of the room. “Rick!” he called to the man who had returned to his place behind the bar. “Get the blonde one!”

Rick remained blank-faced but ran out from behind the counter aggressively. Jules pushed Rue out of the way, but before she could take the hit from Rick, the unicorn bounded in from outside. With a grunt, it sent Rick flying back, the impact killing him instantly. His body, having returned in death to his original goat form, slammed against the wall and slumped to the floor. 

Rue and Jules ran to each other again. 

The unicorn prepared to charge a second time, this time at Nate. Nate, angry and frantic, made a sweeping motion with his arm, producing a fearsome wall of green flame. 

Eerily illuminated, Nate began to walk slowly toward Rue and Jules, his knife leaving a thin, sinister trail of blood behind him. The girls, walled-in by flame, had nowhere to turn. Jules instinctively stepped in front of Rue. 

As Nate advanced toward them, he said, almost to himself, “The high burning heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened bitch-ass heart. Still,” he flashed a menacing smirk, “better than no heart at all.” 

Jules’ heart thumped wildly in her chest. An idea struck her, she just hoped it would work. She fumbled in her pocket then turned her head to speak over her shoulder. “Rue?”

Rue clasped a hand around Jules’ arm to indicate she was listening. Jules swallowed. 

“Hold me tight and think of home.” 

Nate was almost upon them. He lifted the knife over his head, a vicious gleam in his eye. With gusto, Jules thrust her hand, clutching what remained of her Euphorian candle, into the flame at her side. 

The echo of Nate screaming “No!” fell away from their ears as they were engulfed in a blaze of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments after their escape from the inn, Rue and Jules’ Euphorian trajectory halted when the candle ran out. They found themselves atop a mountain of dark, gray storm clouds. Rain pounded over them, and every so often a burst of lightning lit up the sky around them. The noise was unimaginable. They had to scream in order to hear each other. 

Jules threw her head back in frustration. “What the hell did you do?”

“What did I do?” Rue hollered back. “What did you do?” She adopted a mocking voice. “‘Think of home.’ That was a great plan! You thought of your home, and I thought of mine, and now we’re stuck halfway between the two!” 

“Bitch, what did you think of your home for?” Jules raised her arms in exasperation. 

Rue matched her annoyed demeanor. “You just said ‘home!’ If you wanted me to think of your home, you should have said!”

“Some crazy asshole was going to cut your heart out, and you wanted more specific instructions?” Rain water splashed on her face and spewed from the edges of her lips as she yelled. “Should I have had it in writing? Or a diagram, maybe!” 

Rue was taken aback as Jules’ words and the weight of the situation struck her square in the chest. 

Before she could respond, an enormous net fell over the two of them from above. 

Their bodies tumbled together inside the net as they were dragged through the clouds. A moment later, they came hurtling onto the deck of some sort of sky ship. Still uncomfortably trapped in the net, Jules and Rue looked up to find themselves faced with an entire crew of pirates. 

One of them, a young blonde-haired woman, sneered at them then addressed one of the other pirates. “Look, Captain Shakespeare! Caught ourselves a little bonus: a couple of lightning marshals.”

The one called Shakespeare looked Rue and Jules over with a distinguishing eye. “They don’t look like lightning marshals to me.” 

“Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of a storm?”

The captain cupped her chin, pretending to consider the question. “Well, let’s think… Maybe for the same goddamn reason we are!” She turned impatiently to Rue and Jules. “Who are you?” 

The two locked eyes and remained silent. 

The captain nodded, then addressed the crew. “Let’s see if a night in our lovely brig will loosen their lips!” The other pirates responded with rousing cheers. “Get them to the brig. And the rest of you, back to work! We’ve got lightning to catch!”

* * *

In the brig, with their hands shackled, Rue and Jules sat back to back, tied together. The only illumination came from the spontaneous bursts of lightning outside the small porthole window above their heads. They were both still dripping from the rain. 

Rue looked at Jules over her shoulder, despondent and fearful. “They’re gonna kill us, aren’t they?” 

Jules clenched her jaw as she struggled to keep herself together. “I don’t know.” 

Rue stared off into the distance. “You know, it’s funny, I… I used to watch people having adventures. I was jealous of them.”

Jules said dryly, “You ever heard the expression, ‘Be careful what you wish for’?”

Rue scoffed out a rough laugh. “What, so ending up with my heart cut out, that’ll serve me right?”

Jules backpedalled as fast as she could. “No, no! I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that.” She sighed and cast her eyes downward. “Honestly, I admire you dreaming. Shop girl like me, I could never have imagined an adventure this big in order to have wished for it.” She shrugged her shoulders, marveling at the difference between her expectations and what had actually come to be. “I just thought I’d find some lump of celestial rock and take it home, and that would be it.” 

Rue looked at Jules with the barest hint of a twinkle in her eye. “And instead you got me.” That earned a small grin. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my years watching Earth, it’s that people aren’t what they may seem, you know? Like, there are shop girls… and there are girls who just happen to work in shops for the time being.” Despite the shackles around her wrists, she reached out and squeezed Jules’ hand. “And trust me, Jules, you’re no shop girl.” Jules met her gaze, eyes full of gratitude. Rue returned it. “You saved my life. Thank you.”

* * *

In the wilderness of Highland, Maddy stood by a lonesome tin bathtub in the middle of a verdant field. Where an inn had once stood surrounding the tub was now a fertile meadow, seemingly untouched with the exception of the solitary bath, which sat heavily and entirely out of place. 

Maddy stared down at Kat’s lifeless body, still reclining in the blood-stained water. 

“The last competitor, dead. Which means that I’m king.” She smiled victoriously. “I’m king!” 

She glanced down at Kat again momentarily and sobered, realizing that a piece was still missing. “Fuck. Still need the stone.” 

One of her lackeys questioned nervously, “Kat doesn’t have it?” 

Maddy turned her eyes to the henchwoman who was inexplicably named BB. Humorlessly, she replied, “Why don’t you find out?” 

BB, knowing she had no choice but to obey, slowly dipped her hand into the water and tried her best to control the discomfort that showed conspicuously in her expression. 

While she did that, another of Maddy’s henchmen brought forth the boy named Troy, now returned to his original teenage boy shape. Maddy put her hands on her hips, not in the mood for games.

“Where is my stone?” 

The boy shifted apprehensively. “I don’t…” Maddy drew her sword and settled the point under his chin. She was not in the habit of being patient. He cowered before her. “Okay, okay! The lady, see, in the tub, I heard her talk about a stone.” He nodded vigorously. “Yeah. The girl had it. The girl had it.” 

“What girl?” 

“I don’t know.” She tilted her sword higher, just short of piercing his skin. “A girl! She got away. Because this was like, uh, a trap set up for her, but Kat, she walked straight into it.” 

“A trap? Set by who?” 

“A man you don’t ever wanna meet. He’s… he’s gone. He took Dame Hernandez’s carriage.” 

Maddy frowned. “This guy wanted my stone?” 

“No. He wanted the girl’s heart.” Troy shivered. “He said the girl was a star and he wanted to cut out her heart and…” 

“Eat it,” Maddy finished his thought for him as the entirety of the situation dawned on her. She lowered her sword, marveling at her luck. “Holy shit.” She faced Troy with a near-manic glint in her eyes. “Do you have any idea what this means?” The boy shook his head, fear still evident in his manner. Maddy gazed beyond him, a devious grin spreading over her face. “Everlasting life. King… forever.” 

BB finally pulled her arm out of the bathtub and attempted to shake the bloody water from her sleeve. “It’s not here, ma’am.” 

Maddy barely acknowledged her. She grasped Troy by the collar of his shirt and marched back toward her carriage. “This dumbass is coming with us.” 

* * *

In the back of the coach he had stolen from Kat, Nate fumed as he rolled across Highland without a clear destination. The carriage was magically pulling itself, and it showed in his rapidly aging appearance. He glanced at his reflection in the window and immediately turned away, repulsed by his own image. Irritated and out of options, he rubbed his ring to call on McKay.

Moments later, the two snapped at each other through the mirror. 

“Ask again!” 

“I have asked again! The answer hasn’t changed, man, she’s still up in the air.”

Nate clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth. He shoved his rage down into his gut. “Well, she can’t stay up there forever. Let me know as soon as she hits the ground. Immediately, you got me?”

McKay took a long breath in through his nose. “Watch it, bro. You’re the one who lost her, not me. And you broke the knife! Even if you do find her, how the hell you gonna do the deed?” He lifted his eyebrows and rubbed his hands together. “Maybe you should come back here and let me give it a shot.”

Nate’s frown deepened. “Fuck off. I’ll bring her home and deal with her there. Make sure everything is ready.”

* * *

Still locked up in the brig, Rue and Jules still sat uncomfortably, though slightly closer together. Rue looked at Jules cautiously.

“So… tell me about Anna.”

Jules opened and closed her mouth, then shrugged. “Well, she… I don’t know, there’s not much more to tell you.”

Rue smirked, just a little. “Because the little I know about love… is that it’s unconditional. It’s not something you can buy. And as much as you talked about her when you first took me hostage and dragged me through the woods, I would think you’d still have more to say.” She peered at Jules gauging her expression. “Are you in love with her?” 

Jules looked back at her, a question in her eyes. “I mean… this whole thing was to prove how I felt. It wasn’t about me buying her love.” 

Rue considered this, not quite buying it. “And what’s she doing to prove how she feels about you?”

Jules paused. “Well…” She did her best to shake the uncertainty off. “Look, Rue, you’ll understand when you meet her, okay?” She nudged Rue with her elbow. “Provided we don’t get murdered by pirates.” 

Rue actually laughed at that. “Hm. Murdered by pirates, heart torn out and eaten, meet Anna… I can’t quite decide which sounds like the most fun.”

Jules was silent for a moment before she gave in and joined Rue in a fit of giggles.

* * *

“I found the skyship,” McKay spoke to Nate through the mirror in the lair. “It’s headed north toward the port town at Mount Blow.”

Nate, still cruising through Highland’s countryside, nodded curtly at the information. 

McKay continued. “Heads up though, you’re not the only one after the star anymore. Somebody’s hot on your heels.” 

Nate clenched his jaw sharply at this. “Who? A witch? A warlock?”

“A member of the royal court. And she’s gaining on you. Get a move on!”

* * *

By the time Captain Shakespeare entered the brig to interrogate Rue and Jules, the storm had passed, and what clouds remained outside the ship reflected a bright, silvery glow from the midday sun. 

“So,” she strode in with confidence and loomed over her captives, turning to Jules, “this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you’re up here.” She pointed at Rue. “Or I’ll snap her pretty little fingers one by one like dry twigs.”

Jules swallowed with some difficulty. “My name is Jules Vaughn. This is my wife, Rue.” 

“Your wife?” Shakespeare clucked her tongue and raised her voice a notch as she looked Rue over. “Far too young and radiant to be tied down!” The captain spread her arms. “It’s share and share alike aboard my vessel!” 

On the other side of the door to the brig, the captain’s crew eavesdropped intently amid the occasional murmur and raised eyebrow. 

Jules did her best to sound intimidating through gritted teeth. “If you even think about touching her...” 

Shakespeare cut her off, “You may think you’re being a badass by giving me attitude in front of your lady friend, but if you talk back to me again, I’ll feed your tongue to the dogs! We clear?” She put her hands on her hips, pulling her coat back to show off the impressive cutlass that was sheathed at her waist. 

Jules pursed her lips but conceded. “... Ma’am?”

“Better.” Shakespeare’s eyes glinted as she gave a nod. “But still interrupting.” She tapped her chin. “So, what to do with you, let’s see… A hanging’s always good for morale, maybe we’ll watch you dance the gallows jig!” Small noises of approval from the crew made their way through the door. “Or maybe I’ll just tip you over the side and be done with it!” She cocked her head. “It’s a long way down. Plenty of time to reminisce about your pitifully short lives.”

Jules’ heart filled with panic and she strained against the rope that tied her and Rue. “Please, look, we’re just trying to make our way home! Back to a place called Wall, where I’m from.”

Something flashed in the captain’s eyes. “What did you say?”

“I said we’re trying to get home, to Wall.” 

Shakespeare took a deep breath in. “Well… That’s one lie too many.”

The other pirates muttered in confusion, struggling to hear through the thick wooden door. “What’s she saying?”

A moment later, the captain’s voice raised again, coming through loud and clear. “Thought you could just wander onto my terf, did you?”

The pirates glanced between each other with growing excitement. “Is she gonna… yeah I think she is!”

The captain’s voice boomed even more powerfully, “And live to tell the tale?” 

“Go, go, go!” The crew all shoved to get away from the door. “On the deck, let’s go!” They rushed out, not wanting to miss a second of their captain’s dramatics.

Moments later, the pirates collected on the upper deck and peered over the side to see Captain Shakespeare dangling Jules out the porthole by the ankles. They could hear the faint sound of Rue screaming from inside the ship. 

The captain’s voice carried through the sky. “Big mistake, kid!” The crew hushed. “And the last one you’ll ever make!” She let go of Jules’ boots, sending her sailing down toward Earth through the clouds. The crew members cheered then immediately fell silent when the captain’s head whipped around to look sharply up at them. 

A minute later, Shakespeare burst onto the deck, hauling a still-screaming Rue with her. Rue’s face was red as she fought to break out of the captain’s grip. “No! No! You fucker! You murderer!”

Shakespeare dragged her along without too much effort. “Come on, come on.” She faced her crew, her face humorless. “I’m taking the girl to my cabin. Mark my words, anyone who disturbs me for the next couple of hours will regret it.”

The first mate tugged on a strand of her blonde hair and whispered, “Not me though, right?”

Shakespeare rolled her eyes. “Cassie, I love you, you’re my sister, but I’ll make an example of you if I have to.”

Cassie nodded as the captain moved past, then turned to her fellow crewmates, shooing them from their gossiping cluster. “Captain’s busy, so should you be.”

As the pirates began to disperse, Shakespeare shoved Rue into her quarters yelled, “Get in there, wench!” and slammed the door behind her. 

Waiting for them inside was Jules, wearing only her undergarments. 

The captain locked the door behind her then let out a sigh and smiled brightly at her former hostages. “So, that went well, I thought.” Her voice was lighter as she walked around her extravagant cabin. “Now, tell me news from the mortal world. I want to hear absolutely everything.” 

Rue shook her head, also smiling. “Hang on. I can’t  _ believe _ your crew fell for that! And where the fuck did you get that mannequin from?” 

The captain chuckled as they congregated around the table at the center of her quarters. “Oh, it works every time.” She shrugged. “An ounce of bargaining, a pinch of trickery, a sprinkle of intimidation, and… voila! The perfect recipe for a towering reputation without ever having to spill one drop of blood. Even my sister out there thinks I’m some formidable character trope. People tend to see what they want to.” 

“Right.” Jules leaned against the captain’s desk. “I just don’t get how they won’t recognize me.”

“Jules, when I’m done, your own mother won’t recognize you.” Jules blinked at the mention of her mother, but had no time to dwell as the captain pressed on. “Now, no time to waste. We don’t have much time before we make port.” 

Shakespeare crossed the room and threw open a pair of double doors to reveal a shockingly large and well-stocked walk-in closet. “First and foremost…” She started shifting through the collection of clothes. “It’ll be so good to see you out of those dreary clothes. They were very, I don’t know, small town errand-girl.” After a moment of searching, she selected one of the more colorful, only vaguely pirate-y outfits and tossed it to Jules. “Much more you. With a haircut and some different makeup, none of them will be any the wiser.” 

“Now you,” she faced Rue and gestured to the racks of clothes, “go ahead and take your pick. I’ve got something for just about any taste.” 

Rue, not wanting to impose, raised her hands. “Oh, no, really, I’m fine.” 

The captain approached her and said quietly, “Honey, you’re wearing a bathrobe.” 

Rue looked down at herself for a couple of seconds then wordlessly wandered into the closet. 

“Now,” she helped Jules into the new clothes as she spoke, “Wall, the mortal world. I want to hear everything.”

“You’re not from Wall, though, are you?”

Shakespeare shook her head. “No, sadly, no. But ever since I was a kid, I’ve loved hearing the stories. People always told me it was just folklore, but deep down I knew they were true.” A distant, dreamy look emerged in her eyes as she tugged a jacket with shiny buttons and intricate patterning over Jules’ shoulders. “When I was young, I used to sneak away from my parents at the market just to go peek over the wall… dream of, maybe, crossing it one day and seeing it all for myself.” She went silent for a few seconds, lost in thought, then snapped back to the moment and said simply to Jules, “Hair.” 

Shakespeare retrieved a pair of scissors from her desk and gestured for Jules to sit. Jules paused apprehensively, but followed the silent instruction. As the captain snipped away at Jules’ hair, she resumed her musing. “Of course, I did my best to fit in at school and everything. Got a little older, tried to make my mother, Captain Ghostmaker, proud. Forged a decent reputation as a ruthless marauder and cold-blooded killer. It was never exactly what I wanted,” she kept snipping, hardly even looking at Jules, “but, my mother died. Alcohol poisoning of all things. Cassie, my sister, is older, but she never really had any interest in leadership, so I promised our mom I would take over the family business.” 

The captain put a hand over her heart and mouthed the word “yes” when Rue came forth from the closet donning a charming fitted jumpsuit. The blush that appeared on her cheeks at this deepened when she saw Jules’ eyes widen as she looked Rue over subtly from her seat.

Shakespeare glanced between them with a knowing smirk before turning back to Jules’ hair and continuing as if nothing had happened. 

“You know, it really is nice to be able to confide in you two. The pressure of maintaining the whole Captain Shakespeare persona for the sake of the crew… I don’t know. I’m very much a woman of my own creation. Even chose the name specially. ‘Lexi’ doesn’t exactly strike fear in the hearts of enemies, you know? But ‘Shakespeare,’ that works on all levels. I get to sit back and think of the legendary wordsmith, while adversaries and my crew are thinking ‘Shake! Spear!’” She made some morbid stabbing motions with the scissors and laughed to herself while Rue and Jules shot each other amused looks. “It’s little things like that that make me happy.” 

Jules tried to look up at her without moving her head too much. “I don’t get that, though. Wouldn’t you be happier just being yourself? Why fight to be accepted by people you don’t actually want to be like?” 

“Yeah,” Rue spoke up, sarcasm heavy in her voice. “Why would anyone want to do something like that?” She looked pointedly at Jules.

Seconds later, Lexi finally stopped snipping at the back of Jules’ head and stepped away, leaving Jules’ hair somehow longer than it had been before, with streaks of pink fading up from the ends. She was a brand new woman, but somehow she was more herself than ever.

From the deck, they heard Cassie holler, “Port ahoy! Ready the lightning barrels!”

* * *

The skyship docked, floating at the edge of a pier overhanging a cliff. Lexi, the crew, and Rue exited the ship and walked into town, all jovially talking amongst themselves. 

Some of the crew branched off to restock provisions, while Lexi led Cassie and Rue to a hut bearing a sign that read, “Fezco the Fence’s Dodgy Den.”

Inside, Fezco, who Lexi had warned Rue prior to their arrival was “normally not rotating in the same direction as planet earth,” looked on as Cassie hauled in the barrels of lightning. 

Fez tapped his chin as he evaluated the product. “Not gonna lie, it don’t seem super fresh.”

Lexi cocked her head. “Shall I give you a little taste then, Fez?” She pulled out a sample canister and held it out.

Worry was evident in Fez’s eyes when he said, “Nah, it’s cool, I’m good.”

Lexi opened it anyway. The bolt that shot out of the canister zapped across the room, frying random objects with electricity.

Fez rubbed the back of his neck exasperatedly. “Shit, Shakes, you know this shit ain’t cheap.” 

Lexi ignored his complaint and pointed at the lightning barrels. “I think it’s still crackling, very much alive. Tres fresh.” She clapped her hands together. “So! Name your best price.”

“For ten thousand bolts? Let’s see…” He bobbed his head around as he considered.

Lexi interjected, trying to show off her business savvy. “Ten thousand bolts of the finest quality, grade A lightning.”

Fezco’s eyebrow lifted. “Yeah, but it’s tough to move, though. Hard to store, too. And if the fuzz winds up in here, starts sniffin’ around…” He thought for another moment. “Best price, hundred fifty.”

Lexi tongued the inside of her cheek then turned to Cassie. “Alright, put the merch back on the ship and get ready to set sail.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Fez backtracked, “okay. One-sixty.” 

Lexi crossed her arms. “Seeing as I’m feeling particularly generous today, I’ll settle for two hundred.” 

Fez’s face fell. “Two hundred? What drugs are you on? One-eighty.”

“Two hundred.” 

“C’mon, dude, that’s not negotiation. I’m changin’ my number. One-eighty-five.”

“Did I hear two hundred?” 

“From you, man, you been sayin’ it.” 

“You said two hundred,” Lexi smirked, enjoying having the upper hand.

“If I said that shit you’re a fuckin’ ventriloquist.” Fez sighed. “One-ninety-five, final offer.” 

Lexi’s smile turned smug. “One-ninety-five it is. So, with sales tax, that’s, let’s see… two hundred.” 

Fez let his shoulders sink in resignation. “Great. Fine.” He pulled a bag of coins from his pocket and dropped it in Lexi’s outstretched hand. “Put the shit in the back.” Before Lexi could motion for her companions to follow her out, Fez pulled her aside and asked, “Hey, you heard any of these rumors ‘bout a fallen star?” Rue’s eyes widened and she took half a step back toward the door. Fez continued. “Everyone’s talkin’ about it. Get your hands on one of them, we can close the shop, retire.”

Lexi stiffened. “A fallen star?”

“Yeah. You ain’t heard about it?” Lexi shook her head. Fez pulled a pipe out of his pocket and lit it as he spoke. “Nothing? Not even a lil’ whisper? People won’t shut up about it down at the market.” 

Rue’s ears perked up at this. “Which market? The market near the wall?” 

Fez gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, unsure why she had chosen to speak up but not thinking much else of it. “Yeah.”

Lexi cut back in. “Well, Fez, you’re wasting your time listening to gossip from the assholes trading down there.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Oh, speak of the devil!” Lexi called out as a rugged, gray haired man entered the hut. 

Ditchweed Cal raised his eyebrows and approached the huddle of people at the back of the shop. “Oh? Talking about me?” 

“Oh, just about what an unassailable force you are, Cal. How the world wouldn’t be the same without you.” Lexi rolled her eyes, just barely managing to hide her disdain. “You look tired. A good night’s sleep is invaluable at your age.” She pushed Cassie and Rue toward the exit and spoke over her shoulder. “But you two, you have business to attend to, so we’ll just let you get to it. Cal. Fez. Take it easy.”

* * *

Lexi, Rue, and the crew flooded up the gangplank toward the skyship, all jolly from their dealings. Already aboard and waiting for them was Jules, looking confident in her new appearance. As the crew walked up, she took a drag from a long pipe and immediately had to fight off a round of coughs. Most of the pirates hadn’t noticed her yet.

When they were close enough that they would hear her, she greeted their leader. “Captain Shakespeare.” 

The crew’s first instinct at a stranger on their ship was to charge forward with their swords drawn, but Lexi rushed to stop them. 

“Hey, hey, stand down!” She pushed forward and shook Jules’ hand. “Meet my friend, the fearsome buccaneer, Jules Vaughn. She’ll be joining us for our journey home. And,” she turned toward Jules but continued to put on the show for the crew, “this is Rue.” She gently pushed Rue toward Jules, and the two smiled conspiratorially at each other. “I thought about keeping her for myself, but I figured you could keep each other company.” 

Jules put an arm around Rue’s waist, trying to convince herself that she did it purely for the sake of the onlooking pirates. 

* * *

Over the next several days aboard the skyship, Rue and Jules, with the assistance of Lexi and the crew, found various ways to keep themselves busy. 

The crew tried to teach them how to steer the ship and laughed raucously when they both failed miserably.

The captain coached them in sword fighting and piano playing.

During a storm, they helped the pirates catch a batch of lightning. They worked together on a single net and managed to haul in an applause-worthy round of bolts.

They ate with the crew, and Jules fed Rue the first bite of food she’d ever tasted.

They climbed up into the rigging and hung out to one side of the ropes, feeling the wind and taking in the views. 

One night, after much ale had been passed around, everyone on the ship enjoyed some music and dancing. While Jules attempted to assist the other musicians with her newly earned piano skills, Lexi stepped in to save Rue from a dance with one of the more handsy crew members.

They stepped lightly to the beat, all across the deck. As they waltzed, Lexi uttered quietly into Rue’s ear. 

“Rue, I know what you are.” Rue tensed up instantly. Lexi squeezed the hand she held in her own. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to be afraid. No one on this vessel will hurt you.” She gave Rue a spin. “But there are plenty who would.” Rue fumbled over her feet, and Lexi gave her an encouraging smile, leading her through the dance. “Your emotions give you away, Rue. You have to learn to control them. You’ve been glowing more brightly every day,” she met Rue’s gaze with a serious, but supportive, glint in her eye, “and I think you know why.”

Rue blushed and countered with a half-joke. “Of course I know why I’m glowing. I’m a star. And what do stars do best?” 

Lexi grinned. “Well, it’s certainly not the waltz.” She spun Rue again. “But seriously. Just try it.”

Rue scrunched up her nose. “Okay.” After a few seconds of focus, the glow that her skin had been casting more and more intensely over the past few days faded.

A new song started, and Lexi nodded proudly at her friend. “Very good.” 

A few seconds later, Jules approached, tapped Lexi on the shoulder, and asked to cut in. Lexi bowed out, and Jules took ahold of Rue’s waist. The two of them moved effortlessly together to the music. Their bodies pressed lightly together, and they both felt warmer in each other’s arms. Neither of them could help the smiles that spread across their faces as they danced. 

With Lexi’s advice relegated to the back of her mind, Rue allowed her happiness to illuminate the night with abandon. 

* * *

“Due west, you say?” Nate meandered around Fezco’s shop, probing for information. “And you’re sure the captain had a girl with her?”

“Yeah.” Fez eyed him from behind the counter, stacking wares. 

“You’re sure? Absolutely sure?” Nate’s face was menacing. “Sure you’re not lying?” He conveyed the threat through a simple raise of an eyebrow.

“Shit, man, you don’t trust me?”

Nate almost chuckled. “I don’t trust anyone.” He continued to peruse the shelves. “What are the odds you’ve got a Euphorian candle hiding around somewhere?” 

Fez frowned. “Unlikely.”

Nate cocked his head, annoyed, as he dropped a small bag of herbs on the counter. Fez glanced at it and muttered, “That’ll be five seventy-five, playboy.” 

Nate clenched his jaw and dropped a handful of loose coins next to Fez’s outstretched hand. “Not much of a talker, are you, Fezco?” he retorted.

Fez shrugged in response. 

“Let’s keep it that way.” Nate snapped his fingers, then he swept out of the hut, leaving Fez alone, opening and closing his mouth, unable to make a sound.

* * *

The skyship made a glorious landing in a sparkling lake. The whole crew joined Lexi up on deck to wish Rue and Jules farewell. 

Lexi accompanied them off the ship and hugged each of them tightly, securing a gilded sword to Jules’ hip as a parting gift. Cassie handed them a canister of lightning then returned to the ship. Lexi pointed at a trail leading away from the water. “There’s the road you’ll need for Wall. Good luck on your journey home, Rue, wherever that may be.” She winked. “And good luck to you, Jules, with, um, Anna.” 

Jules looked at her with gratitude. “We can’t thank you enough for your generosity.”

Lexi raised a hand. “Don’t mention it.” Jules looked on the verge of chuckling, so Lexi added, “No, seriously, don’t mention it. Reputation, you know?” Jules nodded and shook Lexi’s hand. 

Before letting go, Lexi leaned in and whispered something in Jules’ ear. Rue, a few feet away and unable to make out what she was saying, squinted in curiosity. At the end of the muttering, Rue was just able to make out Lexi saying, “Just think about it.” Jules let go of Lexi’s hand and returned to Rue’s side. 

They started on their way, and Lexi and the crew waved until they were out of sight.

The walk along the trail was pleasant. It was a sunny afternoon, and the road wound them through beautiful views of the countryside. 

After a few minutes of silence, Rue couldn’t help herself from asking, “What did she say to you?”

Jules played dumb. “What did she say when?”

Rue rolled her eyes. “Just then. When she whispered to you.”

“Oh, uh… Nothing, she, she was just saying we should use the lightning to get you a Euphorian candle. You know, barter system.”

Rue eyed her suspiciously, not believing that was the whole truth, but she decided not to press it.

* * *

“For the last time,” Maddy backed Fez into the wall with the point of her sword, “where is the girl?” 

Fez shook his head noiselessly, hands raised in surrender. 

Maddy grabbed his collar with her free hand and pushed him further up against the wall behind the counter. Items fell from the shelves above them due to the force with which Fez had been shoved. She was not accustomed to being made to wait. “The girl with the stone! Where did she go?” 

Fez’s mouth moved, but thanks to Nate’s curse, he was unable to relay the information she sought. 

She snarled at his lack of cooperation. “Are you mocking me?” 

He shook his head frantically, eyes fearful. 

Maddy’s eyes turned dark. “I swear, if you’re making fun of me, you won’t live long enough to regret it!”

Fez tried to speak again, to no avail. Maddy’s impatience won out. 

Her sword cut swiftly, leaving a small splatter of glittering blood on the wall behind him. She shoved the bloody blade at BB, who was hovering by the door. Through gritted teeth, she growled, “Clean this. Thoroughly.” 

* * *

Nate, back in the carriage and once again staring at his reflection in the window, looked sourly at the lines that had deepened on his aging face. He pointed at his forehead, using magic to diminish the wrinkles, then punched the seat next to him when a grouping of liver spots appeared on his arms. 

He rolled his eyes but rubbed his ring to answer when McKay called from the mirror. “What?”

“Yo, you gotta stop wasting magic on your looks, bro.” Nate glared murderously into his ring, so McKay moved on. “Just thought you should know the star’s back on the ground.”

“Yeah, I fucking know that. I didn’t get to the lake in time.”

“Doesn’t matter. I found her. She’s on the road to Wall. If you take the shortcut across the marshes, you should get there in time to cut her off.”

Nate nodded and grinned balefully with renewed determination.

* * *

Rue and Jules walked along the path, their boots kicking up small clouds of dust. Sunlight was warm on their backs.

The sound of people approaching reached Jules’ ears. Acting purely on instinct, she shoved Rue into a bush without warning; she fell in almost in a drunken fashion. Jules immediately jumped in after her. 

When she landed, she found herself face to face with Rue, close enough that if she moved her face even a centimeter, their noses would touch. Her breath hitched at the proximity. Rue’s breath, on the other hand, was ragged. Jules assumed it was due to the surprise of being pushed to the ground.

“Are you trying to break my leg again?”

Jules breathed out a laugh, relieved that the instantaneous, silent tension she’d suddenly felt was broken quickly. “Sorry. I’m sorry, just… we can’t risk anyone seeing you. There’s no way to know who we can trust.” 

Rue considered this. “Okay, fair. But at this rate, if we keep stopping-”

“Rue, it’s fine,” Jules assured her. “We’re making good time. Let’s just wait for whoever’s out there to get far enough away.”

Rue conceded then adopted a look that was both curious and slightly taunting. “You sure you’re not tempted?”

Jules’ heart skipped a beat. She hoped the heat that crept into her cheeks didn’t show in a blush. She made a concentrated effort not to look down at their bodies, which were pressed rather closely together. Jules licked her lips unconsciously. “Uh, tempted? By what?”

The noises made by the people passing on the road grew louder and then quieter as they passed.

Rue’s expression gave way to a wistful grin. “Immortality. I hear it can be quite addictive.” She searched Jules’ face. “What if it wasn’t my heart? Not me. Just some star you didn’t know.”

Jules’ eyes widened in surprise. “You really think I could kill anyone?” 

Rue giggled then raised her eyebrows, daring Jules to answer.

Jules thought over the question for a moment. “I mean, even if I could… Everlasting life?” Her lips pulled to one side. “I feel like it would be lonely… I don’t know. Maybe if you had someone to share it with.” She stared at the ground. Her voice was soft. “Someone you love. Maybe then it might be different.” 

Rue looked thoughtfully up at Jules, considering her response.

Jules angled her head over her shoulder, listening for the people who had traveled past them. The coast seemed to be clear, so she propped herself up and held out a hand to assist Rue. “Come on, I think we’re safe now.” 

Rue took her hand, squeezed it just a bit tighter than she needed to, and they went on their way again.

* * *

“Now remember,” Maddy uttered sternly to her entourage, “Captain Shakespeare has a fearsome reputation.” 

She looked around her group, gave a quick signal, and they all stormed onto the skyship in an ambush. 

As the battle broke out, Maddy rushed through the swinging swords toward the captain’s chambers. 

Inside the cabin, Lexi was blissfully unaware of the frenzy on the other side of her door. She danced around in her closet, making the most of her privacy by twirling about in the clothes she had collected but were nowhere near impressive or intimidating enough to embody her pirate persona. 

As the fight raged on outside on the deck, Maddy busted through the cabin door just in time to find Lexi high kicking through the entrance to her closet and shimmying with a bright pink feather boa. 

Maddy stopped short, having gone in expecting a brutish, domineering captain of the skies. “What… the fuck?”

Lexi whirled around at the intrusion and blurted, “What are you doing here?”

Maddy raised her sword to Lexi’s chest. “My name is Maddy Perez, of the royal high court. And you,” she stepped closer, grabbing Lexi by the boa, “are going to tell me where I can find the girl I’m looking for.” 

On the deck, the pirates backed the royal posse into a corner. Their swords were bloodied, but their resolution was unaffected. 

In the captain’s quarters, Maddy pinned Lexi to her desk, tip of her blade poised at Lexi’s throat. 

“Okay, you basic bitch. I’m gonna count to three. One… two…” 

Before she could get to three, Lexi’s entire crew piled into the cabin, weapons at the ready.

Maddy froze for half a second, analyzing the situation. She had the captain in her grasp, but she quickly came to the conclusion that she was outnumbered. She glanced over Shakespeare’s crew, then she ran to the end of the cabin and dove through the glass window into the lake below.

* * *

Jules glanced sidelong at Rue as they strode along the path. She had given Rue her coat along the way, and Rue pulled it tighter over her shoulders as they made their way.

“You know, you kinda glitter sometimes. I just noticed. Is that like, normal?”

Rue looked toward the sky as she chuckled. “Let’s see if you can figure it out for yourself.” She watched Jules’ face. “What do stars do?”

Jules put on her best thinking face. “Hm. Attract trouble?” Rue pretended to be offended. “No? You sure?” Rue gave her a light shove, knocking her off the path a bit. “Okay, sorry. Sorry.” Jules took a moment to regain her balance, giggling, then she jogged back over and bumped Rue back with her hip. “Hold on. Do I get another guess?” Rue shrugged playfully, so Jules continued to poke fun at her. “Is it… Do they know exactly how to annoy a girl named Jules Vaughn?”

They both continued to laugh, leaning into each other’s shoulders. A few moments later, they came to a sign saying that the village of Wall was sixty miles away, and their amusement faded away.

“How long will that take?” Rue asked quietly.

Jules shrugged. “Maybe two days.”

Rue’s head was lowered, and she looked up at Jules through her lashes. “We don’t have two days, though. Anna’s birthday is tomorrow.” 

Jules looked away, surprised at herself for having momentarily forgotten the reason she had set off on this journey in the first place. “Oh. Yeah. It is. Good catch.” 

* * *

Back on the skyship, Lexi sat behind her desk, a defeated expression etched on her features. She was still in her unimposing attire, looking more feminine than she had ever allowed herself to look in front of her crew. The pirates were still crowded in her chambers, watching her nervously. 

Cassie pushed through the group and set a steaming cup of tea on the desk in front of her sister. “Nice cup of chamomile.” 

Lexi heaved a long sigh. “Get out, everybody. Get out.” 

The crew shuffled a bit but stayed where they were, concern for their captain overriding the instinct to follow orders. 

Cassie stepped forward again. “Did she hurt you, Captain?” Lexi shook her head. “Did you tell her where the girls went?” She shook her head again. “Then what’s the problem?”

Lexi slumped back in her chair. “It’s my reputation.” 

“What? No, no.” Cassie moved around the desk and put a comforting arm around her sister. “Don’t be stupid.”

“It’s okay, Captain.” One of the other pirates stepped up. “We always knew you were a big softie.” The rest of the crew pushed them to the back of the group and out of sight. They all smiled at Lexi affectionately.

Cassie gave Lexi’s shoulder a squeeze. “You’ll always be our captain, Captain.” 

Lexi sighed again, this time out of gratitude for her crew’s loyalty. With a grin, she shooed her comrades out of her quarters. 

* * *

All of Maddy’s entourage lay bloody and lifeless on the skyship’s deck. 

Sopping wet, Maddy trudged back to her coach, where Troy was waiting. He played nervously with the horses’ reins until he saw her approaching. 

“Dame Maddy, your troops… they’re dead.” 

Maddy shot him a murderous glance. “Oh really?”

She jumped up into the driver’s seat, pushed Troy out of the carriage onto the ground, and snapped the reins.

* * *

Rue and Jules, once again, crouched off the side of the road to hide from a passerby. The sound of hooves pounded their ears as a caravan wobbled past them. Rue squinted when she spotted the driver.

“Hey, I know that guy.” She looked at Jules optimistically, pointing at Ditchweed Cal. “He knows the captain. She said he trades at the market near Wall. Maybe he can give us a ride.” 

“Really? He’s a friend of the Captain, you’re sure?”

“Yeah, yeah! Go!” 

Jules rushed out of their hiding spot, sprinting to catch the caravan before too much distance was put between them. Rue was hot on her heels.

She jumped in front of the horse and yelled, “Wait! Stop, please!” The caravan skidded to a halt. Jules grinned, relieved that he had stopped, and approached the man driving. “Sorry. Thank you. My name is Jules Vaughn. This is-”

“That’s my flower.” Cal’s face clouded with anger. He pointed at the glass flower that had somehow managed to remain where Jules had placed it in her hair, where it had been since before this whole adventure had even begun. “I’ve been looking for that for eighteen years!” The bird that was chained to the caravan started chirping and flapping its wings agitatedly. Jules’ hand flew to the flower protectively. She took a couple of steps backward as he continued to howl at her. “Give it to me!”

Rue jumped to Jules’ defense when Cal leapt from his seat to make a grab at it. “Back the fuck up, dude, that was a gift from her mother!” 

Cal stopped in his tracks when Jules drew the sword that Lexi had gifted her. “Oh.” He cleared his throat and backed off. “Maybe I was mistaken.” 

“Right. Well, obviously it’s valuable to you, so you can have it, in exchange for what I need.” Jules eyed him, sword still raised. “A Euphorian candle.” 

“And safe passage to the wall,” Rue chimed in.

Cal did his best to look taken aback. “A Euphorian candle? No, no, I don’t deal in black magic.”

“Really?” Jules glanced doubtfully at Rue before she reiterated the latter’s request. “Well, what about a ride to the wall?” 

Cal perked up, seeing an opportunity. “Oh, why didn’t you ask in the first place? For that flower, I can give you a ride to the wall. Food and lodging along the way.”

“And it’ll be a safe ride, right?” Jules clarified.

Cal put his hand to his chest. “I swear, you’ll arrive at the wall in the same condition you’re in now.” 

Jules nodded, satisfied with his answer. She carefully plucked the flower from behind her ear and placed it in his waiting palm.

Cal’s expression stretched into a malevolent smirk. “Do you have any idea what you just handed over?” 

Jules’ brow twitched into an apprehensive frown. “It’s like… a lucky charm or something.”

Cal shook his head. “Lucky indeed. Protection.” He tucked the flower away inside his jacket. “It’s exactly the kind of thing that would have prevented me from doing this.” He pressed the pad of his index finger the center of Jules’ forehead, magically transforming her into a field mouse. 

Pleased with himself, he scooped her up in his hands. 

Rue screamed, positively ballistic at the trick he had played. “Fuck! What the fuck did you do to her?” 

She ran at Cal, arms swinging, but when she got close to him, it was as if there were an invisible forcefield preventing her from making contact. Cal had no idea she was even there. 

“I’m a man of my word,” he said to the mouse cupped in his hand, “I’m not going to hurt you.” He climbed into his caravan, and put Jules into a little cage. “There, food and lodging, as promised.” 

Rue entered the caravan behind with her hands on her hips. “So you definitely just like, can’t see or hear me at all, then?” Cal made no sign that he perceived her presence. Rue pursed her lips and nodded to herself. “Great. Well in that case, I’m just gonna say that you smell like absolute piss. You look like a disgusting unwashed penis. And I fucking swear, if I don’t get Jules back exactly the way she was, I will haunt your swampy ass until the day you die. I’ll destroy your life.” 

Cal walked right past her out of the caravan, oblivious. 

When they started moving, Rue sat down next to the cage and looked in at the mouse Jules had been turned into. She poked her finger through the cage’s wires and wiggled it in a tiny wave. The mouse that was Jules inspected it for a moment, whiskers twitching, then wandered about the enclosure. 

Rue swallowed thickly. A hint of a tear nestled in the corner of her eye as she spoke into the cage. “Jules? If you can understand me, look at me now.”

The mouse that was Jules returned to the wall of the cage and stood up on its hind feet. Rue’s heart raced until she saw that the mouse wasn’t looking at her, but rather behind her, at a block of cheese that sat on the shelf beside her. Disappointed, but understanding, Rue broke a piece off and passed it through the bars into the cage. The mouse that was Jules began nibbling on it immediately.

Rue rubbed a hand over her face and then through her hair. “You know how I said I don’t know a lot about love?” The mouse that was Jules stilled, but made no indication that it was listening. 

Rue continued despite the fact that she was only talking to herself. “Well, that wasn’t true. I know a lot about love. I’ve seen it, centuries and centuries of it. It’s the only thing that makes watching your world bearable. All the wars, the pain, and the lies, and the hate. That shit made me want to turn away and never look down again. But god, the way humans love… I mean, you could search the damn universe and never find anything like that.” She sighed. “So, yeah, I know love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, fucking unbearable,” she let out a watery laugh, “and surprisingly easy to mistake for loathing. I guess what I’m trying to say is, Jules,” she took a deep, stuttering breath, “I think I love you.” 

The tear waiting in her eye broke free in relief. “My heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest. Like it doesn’t belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I wouldn’t need anything in return. No gifts or dumbass demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine.”

Rue looked over her shoulder as the sound of Cal screaming at his horse carried through the door. She blew out a long exhale, then she turned back to Jules.

“I hate everyone else in the world but you.” 


End file.
